Choosing Sides
by iRONiCGiRL91
Summary: Casey has lived with her secret for almost 9 years. Derek, has lived a selfish life. When they cross paths in the midst of their lives everything changes for them. Who has a bigger due to pay? And will they get their second chances? Dasey of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Okay so this is for some of my Bones readers who have had me on author alerts; I'm sorry this is not Bones related as you might've read. Honestly this rocks a completely different boat. But I am still working on my first story, I'm just having a hard time letting go. It is the finale, can you blame me?**

**Okay so for my new readers, this is a story line that has been baking in my back yard(Folder; Rejects) and I thought I'd post it because… because well apparently it's not 'Fair' to let stories die without giving them a chance to flourish or something like that. Blah, either you like this or you don't! I do have a few more chapters written down but I will not post them until I have enough people reading it, and this story is in great need of a Beta so this is a fair warning to keep the criticizing to a minimum! I do the best I can. Oh and offers for Beta are greatly appreciated readers out there who have a better understanding of the English language then I do. It is not my native language so maybe that serves as a bit of an excuse….**

**So, on we go with it! **

It had been one of the most frightening calls of her life. For the life of her had she expected the phone call from the hospital. And her daughters involvement in the accident didn't ease the profound gnawing in the pit of her stomach. Even_ with_ assurance that Haylee was doing fine. All the hairs on arms stood up and she was sure she'd burst into tears if she didn't have her daughter wrapped in her arms safely and soon. No. Casey McDonald did not do good with bad news of any kind or degree.

She pushed through the revolving doors straight into the emergency room and practically jogged towards the reception desk. Casey displayed the classical signs of a mothers natural reaction when knowing their off spring was in danger. She frantically told the nurse her name and waited for her when she went back to retrieve more information on Haylee's status. While the nurse was away Casey wondered whether to call her mother, or maybe even Lizzie to tell them what had happened but decided against it, at least until she herself saw and could verify her daughter was indeed in good health. In that same second she considered notifying one more person of the accident but as quickly as the thought came it vanished, leaving in its track trails of resentment and maybe even hatred. She would never willingly contact Derek Venturi, the lowlife that not only fathered her child but also abandoned her shortly after the night of the conception. The first and only night they'd been together. The first and only night Casey had been with anyone intimately. But that was all in the past, and she wished to never relive it. And surprisingly even though it hadn't been easy for Casey she felt no need to change it. Though Haylee was anything but expected in any way shape or form, she loved her daughter more then she thought ever possible. And even now eight years later as the young mother paced the emergency room's granite floor she wished for anything but the permanent change of what had happened that night five months and eight years ago.

The nurse came back with the promise that a doctor would be with her shortly. It had meant to calm Casey down, but instead she sought for ways to run past the thick doors separating Haylee and her, unnoticed. Right as she contemplated whether to just run or sneak by, the doors in questioned, opened revealing a young handsome doctor. Yes, with firm cheek bones, strikingly green eyes and thick black hair the doctor could've easily given half the room palpations or even caused a few cardiac arrests but even so his looks had been the last thing on Casey's mind.

"Mrs. McDonald?" The doctor asked in a light tone that had no indication of anything grave that might've happened behind the doors he just emerge from, Casey noted.

"Ms." She corrected as she approached the doctor slash sexy actor slash underwear model for Calvin Klein. The doctor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's Ms. McDonald, I'm not married." She said low, worry still seeping through her voice.

She wasn't sure if she had heard right but, the doctor muttered something along 'thank God for that', under his breath. But then again it was barely audible.

"Excuse me?"

Again Casey wasn't sure if she was seeing right this time, but his cheeks seemed to redden as a small blush emanated on them.

"Uhm.. I'm Dr. Manvel, I treated Haylee, your…" he held out his hand as he trailed off and Casey shook it as more of a polite gesture than anything else.

"Mother. I'm Haylee's mother. How is she?" she asked quickly. The doctor smiled broadly, "She's doing fine, just a few superficial scratches." He informed her and she instantly felt a rush of relief wash over her as she let out the breath she'd been holding unconsciously.

"Can I see her?" She asked as soon as she was sure she could breath and live normally now that she knew Haylee was fine.

Dr. Manvel seemed to be staring intently at her, almost unnervingly so, and Casey once more repeated her request before the doctor jumped back into reverie.

"Sorry, o-of course." He answered smiling sheepishly. Casey disregarded the pang she felt in her chest when she saw his smile, that reminded her so much of someone else. A smile that her daughter also wore on occasion. "Follow me."

And Casey did.

Casey reassured once more that the bandaged on her daughters forearm was securely in place and received once more a frustrated sigh from Haylee.

"Mom, it's fine!" the eight year old repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Just checking." Casey said dismissively. Haylee leaned back into the passenger seat of her mother's car as they drove back to their apartment. "I still don't know what on earth you were doing on a skateboard. As of when do you skate?" She questioned her daughter who grunted.

"I just wanted to try it, see if I could do it." Haylee reasoned as she fidgeted with her shirt.

"Well obviously you can't." Casey answered. It didn't come out as harsh as it might've seemed, since it had been more so directed to any future attempts at trying to scare your mother half to death.

"Mother, that's not very encouraging, my delicate mental state cannot withhold such coldness from my own flesh and blood." Haylee said in mock hurt and Casey smiled.

"Well once you stop making my heart jump into my throat, I'll consider keeping your mental state in mind when I comment."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Casey hummed to a song she knew well on the radio while Haylee itched to change the station disliking her mother's horrid taste in music.

"So the doctor seemed to like you." Haylee commented casually. She might only be eight years old but Haylee was a very intelligent and inquisitive little girl. There was hardly anything she missed. The sadness that appeared in her mother's eyes at times when Haylee did something that might've seemed normal to her but secretly reminded her mother of a man she'd rather forget, was one of the things that didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the line of men that wanted so badly to date her mother. Haylee constantly wished she could prevent herself from smirking in a certain way or acting defiantly in a matter only her father did but she could hardly change who she was slowly morphing into.

"Mmmh."

Not fooled by her mother's antics to ignore the issue Haylee pressed.

"You know, Dr. Manvel…" when her mother still didn't say anything Haylee tried once more. "He was pretty hot."

Casey almost swerved off the road as her daughter said this and Haylee bit down the smirk as her mother regained control of the vehicle mainly to shoot her a glare.

"Haylee don't frighten your mom like that, what could you possibly find hot in a man triple your age!"

"Oh, so you did notice him,"

"Haylee…"

"And you've got it down to even a estimated age I'm impressed…"

"Haylee."

"Aunt Lizzie would so love this,"

"HAYLEE ELIZABETH MCDONALD!!!"

Haylee giggled excitedly.

"Don't worry he gladly gave me his digits in case you ever got interested." She said still smiling broadly. Casey fought the blush that crept up her cheeks and screeched at her daughters actions.

"YOU ASKED HIM FOR HIS PHONE NUMBER?!"

"No, better…" Haylee waited for dramatic pause. "He _offered_."

Casey groaned.

"Mom," Haylee began her voice taking a very serious tone. "I want you to date." She stated. Casey's eyes widened.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I wouldn't mind it. At all. If he's a good guy, it'll even be kind of cool." She said matter of fact, causing Casey to gulp.

"I never knew my father, but… I guess… I don't know… I want you to be happy. _Really_ happy." Haylee said trying to avoid her mother's gaze slightly. It was no surprise to Casey that Haylee had never told her this before. Much like her father she avoided speaking of her feelings like the plague, usually. Casey parked the car in the driveway and looked over at her daughter. _Really_ looked, at the little girl who had just uttered genuine and mature words. Slightly taken aback she observed the way her light brown hair fell over her shoulders down onto her back with a slight wave, growing longer and longer despite being cut every few months. And the way her baby features had slowly, though it all seemed so quick to Casey, morphed into that of a child and soon to be preteen. And though she had Casey's deep blue eyes there was hardly anything else Casey saw of herself. Haylee was complete and entirely the spitting image of her father.

Casey found it hard to speak to Haylee about her dad. Derek was… It was just something she wanted to keep in her past. She wasn't sure if Derek knew Haylee existed. And even if he did Casey didn't think it would've changed much. At the time they both made their respective decisions they were old enough to know what they were doing. Yes, Casey could've stood up and spoken to Derek about what was happening when she found out she was pregnant. Then again he could've kept it in his pants and stuck around after the events that changed their lives. He could've at least called her once in a while. But he hadn't. And Casey was too proud and too stubborn to make the first move. He had hurt her, and instead of wallowing in pain she chose to live and do her best so that she and her daughter had everything they ever needed. And they did. She was twenty-six, graduated early at the top of her class and was now a editor at one of the most recognized publishing companies in New York. She had achieved all that while raising a child. And though there were plenty that offered their help, especially, Marti, Lizzie and Edwin, she refused to let it be more than the occasional babysitting jobs during finals or during a deadline. She had everything under control. At least that's what she fooled herself into thinking. Reality was, she had been selfish. Purposely so in hope that it would hurt Derek one day, but what she hadn't taken in account was that it all could've been hurting Haylee as well. Sure Edwin was there for both of them, surprisingly so, stepping up to fill the father role Derek didn't care or didn't want to step into even after all these years. But it wasn't the same. Of course she should've known that sooner or later Haylee would've either inquired for her real dad, or at least a more legitimate father figure instead of a uncle.

Casey felt her stomach twist in a knot as she stared at the wavering gaze of her daughter and the somber look she tried to hide behind a tough exterior.

_So much like her dad. _

"I'll give him a call." She said softly squeezing her daughter's shoulder a little.

And for a moment Casey wasn't sure who exactly Haylee thought she'd call as she stared at her mother her eyes bright almost shining.

Dr. Manvel or Derek Venturi…

**So what'cha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thanks for the reviews and story alerts guys! Okay so I really despise this chapter. Not only did it take SUPER long to write, after a dozens of times of rewriting(and I'm not exaggerating) It still doesn't sit right with me. It's a Derek chapter, and quite frankly my brain doesn't seem to agree with itself on what it wants happening on Derek's side of things.**

**Warning this chapter might be rewritten in the future.**

**Disclaimer; for obvious reasons I don't own LWD…**

Chapter 2

"If one more fan sneaks into my apartment I think I am going to have to involve the authorities," Derek warned menacingly. The security guard at the end of this Derek's wrath cowered in fright as he nodded and pleaded with Mr. Venturi that it would not in any way

be necessary. Derek watched the man filled with regret and angst and couldn't help but feel sorry for the lonesome security guard. Yes, Derek Venturi was a known a-hole to some, but only to the ones that really deserved it. But mostly, it was all in the image. He couldn't be perceived as a softy and allowing people the chance to walk all over him. Not in his line of work.

All Derek ever wanted was to play hockey. He loved the sport. Little did he know that shoving a puck around on ice came with the price of having your face constantly in tabloids and sports magazine, and not being able to take a piss without forty camera's capturing the blessed event. Okay so maybe he had expected some of the fame, even welcomed it, but when crazy teenage girls began literally invading his privacy he had to draw the line and haul out the restraining orders. You'd think that he'd be safer in New York then Canada it wasn't like he was one of the Giants right? You'd think that at the least people would know how much was too much, I mean stealing a man's briefs and toothbrush just means you're demented right? You'd think that people _knew_ breaking and entering was a felony, even when no actual breaking was involved, I mean it's common knowledge right? And you'd think Derek would be used to it by now, well then apparently you'd be wrong on all four counts.

"Look , Sam, I don't want to do that," Derek began more calmly. "It's just… well the lady is really not liking this and I hate coming home from press conferences or practice, to then have to deal with this, you understand?" The security guard nodded sympathetically. You didn't have to know her personally, not at all, to know certain things about the lady just mentioned by Derek Venuri. Like many other things, staying away from upsetting Amanda Waylon, was common knowledge. Derek's steady girlfriend might be beautiful, gorgeous was more like it, smart and flawless in every sense of the word, but you did not under any circumstance, want to upset her. Being at the receiving end of the blonde's bad day was like having poison ivy or itching powder thrown all over your clothes, you wouldn't know what hit you until you try it on. He smiled assuring-ly and patted the security guard on the shoulder before he turned back towards the elevator of the apartment building.

He entered his spotless apartment and made sure his door was locked behind him. He could hear Amanda rattling away on the phone, about the unexpected mess they had encountered when they entered the apartment. When she began describing the 'monstrosity', Derek shook his head had her dramatization of everything. Really it wasn't to disastrous what his fans had done. Just a few things were misplaced and a few things were missing. But only things that personally belonged to him like articles of clothing he'd been seen with in public. They took those to tabloids and magazines as verification to whatever rumor or lie they came up with. At least he had been wise enough to lock up Amanda's jewelry and his as well, including the Rolex he had gotten as a gift. He couldn't phantom why someone in their right mind would buy a $40,000 watch, only to gift it to someone else. But Derek got somewhat used to the little quirks some rich people had.

The fans, the rumors/lies, the expensive gifts. It didn't sit right with him. Derek was the kinda guy who rode a car named Prince for five years of his life before he reluctantly bought a new one after the scraps of metal gave in. Of course he did enjoy the wealth for a bit, I mean what young adult wouldn't? But he quickly grew bored. It had been one of the reasons he had a hard time letting go of prince. Sure, there was once a time when he hated the car, despised the piece of junk was more like it, but he grew to appreciate it when the car was all he had left. The only thing that still linked him to his old life. And now Prince stood graciously in his garage in Canada, spending the remainder of his old days rusting away.

Prince, among many other things, was what he'd given up for his dreams. He chose this life, and loved it even, but in exchange of all he had now, he had walked away from more than he ever thought mattered. Even if he had to yet admit that to a living soul. He rarely dwelled on the choices he made years ago. Once in a while during a drunken night irrational thoughts would cross his mind and dread would fill his heart, but while he was sober he knew well how to block it all out. But he was turning twenty eight soon. His career was slowly ending, and though he'd miss it he didn't mind retiring. It had come slowly but he suddenly realized he was maturing.

Three years ago he had decided to clean up his act and date seriously, and as if by fate he met Amanda. She was perfect, in practically every sense. It hadn't been easy leaving his single, noncommittal life, but his longing for something more then he already had kept him on track. He thought for sure that a real girlfriend would solve everything but the past year he'd been wanting even more than just a girlfriend. He was sure the sixteen year old Derek would've been repulsed by the idea, but he suddenly longed for a family. He wanted a wife and eventually kids. Hockey had been such a big part of his life, that it almost consumed him entirely, and now that he was finally nearing the end of that part of his life he needed something else to take its place. Something to fill the void he had ever since his visits to home became less frequent.

He had a big family once, and no one would've thought it but he missed having that. Especially during times like these when he laid back on his black leather couch and stared at the white ceiling. His apartment was big, huge actually, and though it was filled with pricey furniture and what not, it missed the homey feeling, despite the fact that he had bought the apartment here in New York years ago after his first year playing pro. He spend months pondering every possible reason why he chose New York. If questioned he could've easily given about a dozen well practiced answers, most of them nonsensical things like; 'It was cool.'. Though none of them would be the real answer. No, Derek could never admit to the real reason why he chose to buy his first place in New York. He could never again go down that road.

"Babe," Derek looked up to see blonde curls shaped around a small face with green eyes looking back at him. For a moment he wished for a pair of familiar blue eyes but he quickly shook the thought away and pushed it far away in the back of his mind with all his other unwanted thoughts. "Yes I am," he said smiling softly. She smiled back rolling her eyes, "Did you talk to Sam?" she asked sweetly. It may have sounded sweetly to anyone else but Derek knew Amanda well. Her sweet tone only existed to masker her annoyance with something or in this case someone. Derek shifted in his seat. "Yes, I talked to him and he's going to hire someone else to keep an eye on our floor specifically and he promised to be more cautious himself." Derek assured her. Amanda relaxed. Then she walked around the couch and dropped herself into Derek's lap wrapping her arms around him as he put his hands on her waist.

"Was that so hard in the first instance? I mean you've had this place how long? Six or seven years? Do they not comprehend the concept; celebrity." She sighed frustrated. Derek fought his own sigh. Sure he had always agreed that something was missing from the apartment but it wasn't exactly more security guards or a good interior designer as Amanda often liked to point out. Amanda never liked it at his place. It was never high maintenance enough for her and frankly it was one of the things that irked him about her.

"I'm not exactly a celebrity." Derek reasoned.

"Could've fooled me." Amanda retorted. Derek could've easily shot something back but he knew that instead of a harmless bicker, with Amanda it could easily escalate to a full blown argument and it wasn't worth it, so instead he bit the inside of his cheek and choked back his words. As he did that he wondered when he exactly he had reached to a point where bowing down from a fight was a option. He quickly shook his head mentally when his thoughts wandered to a time where he rejoiced in annoying one particular person. He hated how thoughts of her never stopped appearing randomly in his mind. He was in constant need of reminding himself that he needed to forget, but it had become a battle not worth fighting. "Mmh" he just murmured.

"Anyway as you already have been informed were having dinner with the Sander's tonight." Amanda reminded him Derek couldn't resist groaning loudly. He didn't mind having dinner with his coach's family, it was even fun at some point, the old man knew how to have a good time. It was just that lately he was being attacked from all sides to prolong his hockey contract and quite frankly he was growing tired of the ordeal. People had to start realizing that he wasn't going to budge on that particular choice.

"Sweety, don't look at me like that, coach offered and I wasn't going to decline. That would hardly be polite now would it?" she asked rhetorically. Derek leaned back his head resting it on the couch, as he fought a annoyed grunt. "Besides, if you plan to really quit this year then this dinner shouldn't bother you as it will be one of the few last dinners we have left with them." she said in already longing tone. Derek shifted softly taking Amanda from his lap. As he placed her on the couch he leaned in to peck her lips before he got up.

"I'm starving." he stated not wanting to continue this particular conversation knowing it would only lead down paths of anger and annoyance. It wasn't lost on Derek how the more serious their relationship got the more they seemed to argue. He also realized he became more and more unfulfilled in his relationship with Amanda by the second. Derek shook the thoughts that had been lingering his mind for some time now, away and focused on gathering some food from his kitchen like the hungry hunter he was.

Amanda rolled her eyes and pretended not to have notice Derek's 'subtle' way of changing the subject. She knew he was feeling more distant every day, but chose to ignore that as well. She also wasn't oblivious to the shift in their relationship ever since Derek decided he no longer wanted to continue his hockey career. Amanda saw both the advantage and negative points of his choice. The end of his career would mean they no longer needed to travel much which meant they'd have to settle down and become more seriously involved. And quite frankly it was about time she got the high life and title she so badly wanted and deserved.

The negative side (a side she hadn't even realized existed until recently) they'd needed to find other ways to remain in the public eye. And as it was Derek wasn't all too fond of being famous. Also( and this really caught her off guard) their relationship seemed to strain with time. If she didn't know better she would've been worried. But she was Amanda Waylon, and it would take a whole lot more than a few disagreements and arguments to stop her from getting what she wanted. And she wanted him. Besides Derek wanted a family and she was his best bet at getting what he wanted. He wouldn't risk breaking up with her, if anything he'd propose.

Derek rummaged through his fridge for something delectable. Right when he found something edible a slight vibration in his jean pocket caught his attention. He fetched for his ringing cell phone and picked up after he failed to recognize the number.

"Derek speaking."

"Derek?" A familiar voice answered. It was a voice he hadn't heard in years and he felt his heart jump to his throat. "It's me…"

**A/N; Okay so I'm not sure if you guys liked this. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Amanda good or bad, or make Derek happy or miserable and after a few playful scenes I had written down between Amanda and Derek(that I might incorporate later on) I found that I was disgusted with myself for making him happy and Amanda good. So instead I chose a path that is a little undecided. He's not miserable(just confused) and Amanda is… well Amanda Waylon.. She knows what she wants and gets what she wants. Make sense? She's a lot like Derek in some ways. Next chapter you'll get to know more about what the heck is happening here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Sorry for not updating quicker despite this chapter being written ages ago… Not that it excuses anything but I kinda have to wait until my sister comes by with her laptop so that I can post a chapter… I use my Iphone for writing chapters since I'm always on the go, if FF had a mobile upload manager or something then updates would be a lot quicker I think. **

**Maybe I should send in a request...**

**Anyway thanks everyone so much for reviews and author/story alerts you guys are amazing, I do wish some of you would also review instead of just adding me on alerts.. I love hearing what you guys are thinking and if you have any requests or complaints… and remember I have no Beta still waiting for someone to offer, so pardon the grammar issues… Anyway I'm writing this story with a blindfold on so it kinda unwraps itself as I go… I do know where I want to go, it's the journey that's a little nerve wrecking. I hope this chapter did turn out the way I wanted it to, its looks okay but you just never know with me so maybe I'll change something here and there in the future. Oh and the time line can be kinda wacky I kind of made a mistake with chapter too and the way I ended it so bear with me… **

**Gr, ironicgirl91**

Chapter 3

"Thank you Dr. Manvel, I had a great time." Casey said as she crossed the threshold of her home and took a step inside her apartment. For once she wasn't lying about having a good time. It had been a long time since she last laughed as much as she had tonight. And there was no denying that she had enjoyed it. Their date had went as perfect as any date she'd been on. From the bouquet of beautiful freshly cut roses, to the carefully picked out restaurant that coincidently served her favorite dishes. They even took a walk down Manhattan beach which had been surprisingly stunning at night. They ended their date with ice cream they bought at a vendor. It was night that could've easily been picked out of a movie, where at the end of the night almost anything she needed to know about, her handsome date, in this case Dr. Manvel, she knew. He seemed perfect. Still as Casey stood between the entrance of her apartment, with just enough space separating her from the hallway that occupied a very nervous handsome man she found herself tuck between indecision on whether it was too soon for her to be dating.

"Please, call me Elliot." he once again insisted. "And it was my pleasure." Casey nodded shyly and awkwardly took another step back. She liked Dr. Manvel but other than the fact that she was sure her daughter was up spying on their every move, she didn't quite feel ready to end the date with a goodnight kiss. At least not one on the lips.

Like the perfect gentleman he had been their entire date Elliot quickly understood Casey's slow retreat further into her apartment as a sign that wasn't ready for much more, then the innocent evening out it had been so far.

"So I hope we can do this again sometime." he said hoping the night wasn't at a total lost now that he knew a good night kiss was out of the picture. He felt his insides flutter as Casey looked up allowing a shy smile to adorn her face.

"I'd love that." she assured him, and a grin of his own showered his face.

"Good... Hum, so I'll call you?" he asked still seeming a little unsure.

Casey laughed the sound coming freely as it had been all night. "Yeah an advance call would come in handy."

Elliot chuckled at his own stupidity. "Right." he added blushing.

"Goodnight Elliot."

"Goodnight Casey."

With one last look Casey finished entering her apartment and closed the door behind her. With a deep sigh both people on each side of the door looked forward to a certain phone call.

Three weeks later...

"How long has this been going on?" Lizzie exclaimed to her niece. "And why wasn't I informed of this?" she continued to question.

Haylee, who refused to let her aunts antics get to her good mood, simply shrugged as she grinned hugely, blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Almost a whole month and I was sworn to secrecy by my mother. Besides aunt Lizzie, I'm still having nightmares about the last time she had a date and I told you." Haylee explained.

Though Lizzie shivered at the memory of Casey's last date she refused to back down.

"Still you little squirt. You know she hasn't been on a second date with someone since you were conceived. You withheld vital information, and the least you could've done was throw me a bone." Lizzie said indignantly.

"Don't worry aunt Liz, you'll meet him in a minute and when you do try not to fawn to much over him." Haylee said mysteriously.

Lizzie eyes widened in excitement. "Is he really that good looking?"

"A. God." her niece confirmed.

"And sweet and caring?"

"Like a loyal puppy."

Lizzie couldn't help her eyes from narrowing in suspicion. "No funny business?"

Haylee sighed deeply in slight frustration.

"He's a doctor aunt Liz. His job is to save lives."

Lizzie Got a pensative look on her face. Could Casey have really found the one, or in better words the 'other' one?

"Does she seem genuinely happy?" the question left her lips before she had the time to rephrase it in a way it wouldn't raise too many questions in the eight year old.

Haylee's excitement dimmed slightly as she stared at her aunts penetrating gaze. She wasn't sure how to answer her question. Haylee had coerced her mother into going on a date with Dr. Man-Elliot. But surely her mother wouldn't feign happiness.

Lizzie caught onto her niece's sudden frustration and sighed knowingly.

"I think she is I mean why would she continue dating a guy she didn't like?" Haylee reasoned though her wavering tone of voice didn't strengthen her point.

Unwilling to see her anything short of happiness Lizzie quickly shifted her demeanor.

"You're right. I mean your mom isn't one to be easily persuaded into things she didn't want to do." Lizzie bit her tongue as she told the biggest lie. Haylee was prove of how convincing a certain person was when it came to Casey.

Her niece was luckily to enthralled to believe her that she oversaw the lie.

"Yeah, I mean I know she still loves my dad but who's to say-"

"What makes you think she loves him?" Lizzie tried her best at sounding calm, afraid she'd scare her niece if she knew her real hostility towards the little girl's father.

Casey never spoke of Haylee's father, and always seemed determined to take the secret to her grave. And even though she and Edward tried numerous times to get the truth out of her. But they had their suspicions. And if the evidence they had collected after years of spying on the two, was anything to go by, then there was no doubt that Derek was at fault when it involved Casey's unexpected pregnancy. Lizzie couldn't help but slightly despise her step brother. It wasn't her place to judge, especially since she didn't know the entire story, but after being a fly on the wall on some of the things her sister went through because of him, she couldn't help herself or her feelings. Haylee's birth had been Casey's lowest point, and though she quickly recovered for her daughter's sake, Lizzie could never forget how completely terrified, and sad Casey had been. It all had happened during a time where no one but Lizzie knew about Casey condition, and only because she had conveniently appeared on Casey's door step after Casey had managed to evade her family for months. Sure College meant separating from your loved ones, but Casey was never one to take things at such an extremity when it came to spending time with the only family she had. And Lizzie hadn't been oblivious to Casey's weird behavior that summer when every little thing made her either cry or blow up in inexplicable anger. Or her sudden change in her choice of

university. It was all very un-Casey like and Lizzie had to get to the bottom of everything.

After she spend two months collecting money for a plane ticket to New York and creating an air tight alibi she finally managed to get to Casey's place. Her eyes had almost popped out when she found an eight months pregnant Casey in front of her.

Casey's face had paled and resembled copy paper, and Lizzie was sure she had lost the feeling in all her limbs permanently.

Casey pregnant was the only thing they occupied her mind.

But she was there for her sister. She didn't agree with keeping things a secret but going against her sister's desperation or a hormonal pregnant lady just seemed unethical. So she made a promise and lived by that promise for the past eight years. Nora had find out about Haylee but it had happened months after Casey's daughter was born and Casey got sick. Lizzie had no choice but to tell her mother since she was still too young to handle certain things.

Though extremely ticked off at first Nora too kept her silence.

It was eight years went by quickly and Derek's rare calls and even rarer involvement with the family made it easier to ignore the humongous elephant in the room, that became Casey and her daughter.

Casey's insistence and poor excuses kept her and Haylee out of Canada, so too Nora's disappointment she rarely even saw her granddaughter, and so failed to notice the undeniable similarities between Haylee and Derek. And if she had noticed there wasn't a soul who realized it as she kept it well to herself.

Haylee too was left in the shadows on the subject of her father. And so was Derek, even though many tried to tell him. Edward had once made a feeble attempt after his anger towards his brother for getting Casey pregnant dimmed and guilt replaced it. Luckily his guilt hadn't lasted long enough, and disappeared the moment he tracked down Derek and at introducing himself, was told that "Derek never mentioned he had a brother." his anger quickly returned and Edward followed Derek's footsteps in severing what little contacted they had.

Haylee's eyed widened at her aunts unfriendly tone. "Well you've seen the way she gets when we talk about him."

"You mean the way she hates his guts?" Again Lizzie seemed to have no control over the words that seemed to now be falling carelessly out of her mouth.

Haylee wore a fully fledged surprised look on her face as her mouth slightly slacked.

Her face fell as the words ran through her head and a bad churning in her stomach made her almost want to cry. He mother rarely spoke of her father, but with the little she did tell her, she had managed to say only nice things, and sometimes Haylee swore that there were tears ready to escape, and she convinced herself it was because that her mother missed her father. But now she wasn't sure about anything anymore. And the more thoughts and meanings she allowed her aunt words to form in her mind the more questions were raced.

"M-mom hates, m-my father?" Haylee managed to choke out. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and before Lizzie could intercept she spoke again. "I don't understand? Was he a bad man? Is that why he isn't with us?"

"Haylee.."

"Doesn't he love us?"

"Haylee.." Lizzie tried again more desperate. Though Haylee's breath only quickened as she continued with her questions.

"Why won't you tell me about him?"

"Haylee!"

"I'm sick of not knowing about him. You, aunt Marti, uncle Edward and Mom, all keep it a secret and I'm sick of it! I have a right to know!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you thing I know that?" Lizzie answered her own voice an octave higher above Haylee.

Haylee's tears were falling freely down her cheeks, and Lizzie felt her heart break at the sight. Haylee's light blue eyes were identical like her mothers, and seeing her cry was almost unbearable.

"Look sweetie, I don't know much either but what I do know is that Casey's the one who is suppose to be the one you ask these questions to."

Haylee began at a failed attempt of drying her wet cheeks. "I know but she gets so.. Sad. " Haylee sobbed softly. "please tell me aunt Lizzie."

Lizzie's eyes fell sadly to the ground as she tried to evade her nieces pleading eyes.

"It doesn't have to be much, just... Just tell me something... Please."

Lizzie sighed deeply in defeat.

**Don't be shy and click the button that makes every FF writer happy! I promise to update sooner if I have a lot of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Decided to update it once more taking advantage of the currently provided laptop. This chapter might provide the time line issue I was having, but it finally linked up. Next one will be Derek and some more goodiness… **

Chapter 4

Marti tried to stay out of it. She really did. She loved her brother,

always had but the last eight years had been hard on everyone. When

Derek left she wasn't aware that his departure meant she'd lose her

brother. Slowly Derek had withdrawn himself further from their family

as the months he spend at college drew by, and though she had seen it

coming she had been too young to know why. But after she found out

about Casey's daughter, connecting the dots had been easy, and so did

reasons why both people stayed away refusing to come home.

Even though she was young she always saw there was more between Derek

and Casey then they always led on to believe, though the separate

paths they took wasn't the way she had hoped things had gone.

But it had all been out of her control, and though she thought for a

longtime that she owed her brother the truth when it involved his

daughter, the distance he created when he fell into his career and a

life of his own, effectively ruined their relationship. And though she

loved and adored her brother, she still failed to forgive him for

abandoning her. So she stayed out of it until now.

She had no choice. She had just been let out of school for spring

break, and though most kids took this chance to go party in Cabo or

some other hot climate where there was endless alcohol and ways to

demean the little dignity teenagers had today, Marti chose to spend

it with her favorite niece, and Casey. Of course she hadn't told Casey

she was spending her break in New York, but why ruin the surprise?

Her job at Smelly Nelly's, that to everyone's bewilderment was still up

and running, allowed her the ability to pay her ticket from Toronto to

Casey's place. And a infuriating plane ride, where she sat smack in

the middle of a forty year old divorce that kept on hitting on her and

a annoying five year old boy, later she reached her destination,

As one of the few people Casey trusted she had a key to Casey's

apartment, in case of emergencies.

She used it to enter the place without alarming its occupants. As

soon a she discarded her suitcase and duffle bag in the living room,

she followed the voices she heard upon entering.

The voices came from Haylee's room and she couldn't help but

overhearing the conversation that was being had in the little girls

room.

"Why won't you tell me about him?"

The desperation in her nieces voice alarmed her. She was sure the girl

was crying, and felt she felt a instant tug at her heart.

"Haylee!" a second voice pleaded. Marti was surprised that the second

voice wasn't one belonging to her mother like she thought it would. It

wasn't Casey in there with Haylee. It was Lizzie.

"I'm sick of not knowing about him. You, aunt Marti, uncle Edward and

Mom, all keep it a secret and I'm sick of it! I have a right to know!"

her niece exclaimed. Marty itched to intercept but she stood frozen

in place.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lizzie answered her voice rising.

Again Marti tried to intercept but nothing came of it. She knew her

niece was right. More than just right. But a promise she made to Casey

made her keep her silence.

Lizzie spoke again though this time her voice was much more softer.

"Look sweetie, I don't know much either but what I do know is that

Casey's the one who is suppose to be the one you ask these questions

to."

She suddenly felt slightly annoyed by the fact that Lizzie too was

right. It was Casey's job to have this conversation with her daughter.

No one other then Casey had the actual right to speak to her daughter

about her father. Other then Haylee's father of course, but his lack

of knowledge of her existence and him being Derek, insensitive and

uncaring as he'd prove to be, cancelled the possibility of that ever

happening.

Marti had been slightly tuned out as thoughts of her brother enwrapped

her mind. But when she focused back on the conversation going on in

the room one last and desperate plea of her niece threw her of the edge.

She wasn't sure what possessed her but as she allowed some inkling of

her old self to possess her she reacted on impulse, something she

promised never to do again after seeing firsthand what disastrous

consequences that had had on the Venturi clan particularly.

She threw open the door and focused her eyes on her niece and her

heart broke at the sight of Haylee attempting to stop the tears from

flowing down her eyes.

"His name is Derek." she said with no hesitation. Ignoring

Lizzie's eyes that had widened considerably in surprise. "Your fathers

name is Derek Ve-"

"Marti!" Lizzie exclaimed at the possible last second. Haylee's eyes

that had been focused on Marti's intently, shot to her more omissive

aunt who had refused to provide her the information she so desperately

needed.

Marti too gazed back at her step sister.

"Don't look at me like that you know the kid is right." Marti said

folding her arms over her chest in defense.

"I also know we have no right to come in between this. Casey will kill

us." Lizzie hissed. At that Marti rolled her eyes and strolled away,

but not without winking at her niece whose mind had been already

reeling with the information it just received.

Lizzie followed Marti and as Haylee moved to do the same Lizzie

whipped around to stop her.

"You. Stay." she said serious. Haylee wiped her cheeks dry annoyed.

"Gawsh I'm not a dog." she muttered as her aunts left the room.

Marti dropped onto Casey's sofa, getting comfortable, as she awaited

the onslaught she knew was coming.

Lizzie didn't disappoints as she appeared inside the living room

placing herself directly in front of Marti.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" she hissed quietly.

"I told the truth. I told the kid what she deserves to know." Marti

answered calmly. "something no one's managed to amount to in eight

years." she added mostly to herself.

Lizzie however didn't miss it.

"Yeah, because it was something we had no right to do." Lizzie

insisted angrily. "It's Casey's job, she's her mother."

"Yeah well it didn't look like she was ever going to!" Marti's voice

raised slightly.

Lizzie shushed her.

Calming down Marti spoke; "Derek is my brother... Haylee is his

daughter ... and he doesn't even know." her eyes displayed some of her

sadness and her voice wavered barely above a whisper.

Lizzie softened, directing her anger at the source of the chaos. "Well

maybe, he doesn't deserve to." she let slip out.

Marti's widened. "How could you say that?" Marti exclaimed.

"Easy, he hasn't contacted any of us in over five years. It's like we

don't even exist to him. Tell me Marti has he even bothered to call

you at the least?"

As Lizzie asked the question her eyes narrowed and Marti felt suddenly

small and vulnerable. Lately she didn't even know why she bothered

defending Derek and his actions. She didn't even have the backbone to

do so, cause most of the times they were rightful accusations.

At her silence Lizzie knew she triumphed to prove her point though

she failed to feel the satisfaction in hurting Marti and quickly

regretted voicing her ongoing anger against Derek.

"Marti, I'm sorry. I really am. But Derek has to deserve any praising

before it's handed out to him. And lately, more or less the past eight

years, he hasn't made the attempt. Not even for you."

Though Lizzie was right the words stung. But Marti just sighed

knowingly.

"I'm not sorry about opening my big mouth." Marti said stern. Lizzie

smiled slightly.

"Truthfully I was tempted to do the same thing." she admitted. Marti

smiled back glad that she was alone on the war front. "For Haylee's

sake." Lizzie added. Marti nodded. She to did it for Haylee's sake.

Something was up. Casey could feel it in her gut even though she

couldn't pin point exactly to what. Though she was strongly convinced

the source of what was 'up' lay with the arrival of Marti her

stepsister. She had just returned from a lunch date with Elliot in

tow, to find Marti on her couch in her apartment in New York. Of

course she had welcomed her step sister with open arms and was glad to

have both of her sisters in town, it just didn't left her notice that

it coincidentally happened when things began getting serious with Dr.

Manvel. If only it had been just that the reason of their presence, to

grill her about her new found romance, if you could call it that. She

could handle a picking and prodding Lizzie and Marti, even with Haylee

as the instigator. It was how quickly the sfeer changed that bothered

her. Haylee had seemed excited for weeks, the fact that she was dating

marveled her, now though she was distant and her mind wondered

constantly to somewhere else. And Marti, well she expected it somewhat

from Marti, wasn't too thrilled about the idea of Elliot being in their

lives. Marti saw it as a intrusion to her brothers place, and on some

level Casey understood her. But then she was reminded that no one

could replace a spot that was never taken, and it quickly made her

feel less guilty. Lizzie had been the only one 100% supportive of her

new relationship. But even she seemed slightly distracted, and

strangely worried about something. Though none of the three uttered a

single word and the secrecy began concerning Casey.

So at the breakfast table she carefully studied the three as she

announced something that had been itching for release for a few days.

"Elliot has asked me to be his official girlfriend." she said

casually. Three sets of eyes shot in her direction as she took a bite

of her toast.

Haylee dropped her spoon into her bowl of cereal splattering milk all

over her hand. Marti began choking on her orange juice, and Lizzie

stopped chewing midway her mouth gaping open with half masticated food

threatening to spill out.

Casey's hand moved to pat a still coughing Marti on the back. "Haylee

you should wash your hand. Lizzie don't be disgusting chew with your

mouth closed. Are you okay Marti?" she said turning to Marti.

"Mom please tell me you said-"

"Yes." Lizzie added her eyes narrowing at her niece knowing she

preferred the opposite answer. Haylee had been all for the relationship

of her mother and dr. Elliot, but ever since she found out the name of

her father her interest diminished focusing on another, much better

mate for Casey. At least that was what she thought her father to be.

Now a secret yearning to meet him and maybe reunite her parents played

constantly in her mind.

"I said I'd think about it." Casey answered a small smile playing on

her lips. She did like Elliot more then she thought she'd ever like a

guy again.

"This is ridiculous!" Marti exclaimed as she recovered the ability to

breath properly. Throwing her rolled up napkin on the tabled she left

her seat abruptly.

Casey's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden shove of the seat

beside her.

"I'm not so hungry anymore may I be excused?" Haylee asked already

moving in her seat.

"You may?" Casey answered unsure as she watched her daughter jolt out

of the room.

"Don't worry Casey, they both just need some time to process." Lizzie

tried excusing her step sister and niece's behavior.

"I understand about Marti I'd just like to know what is going on with

Haylee. I really thought she wanted this..." Casey whispered as her

gaze trailed the hallway where her daughter just disappeared too.

Feeling like the room was closing up on her Lizzie shifted in her

seat. She didn't like that Casey was noticing the changes in Haylee's

behavior. She knew she'd noticed eventually, mother's intuition and

all, but it still caught her off guard.

Afraid that her voice would betray her Lizzie just nodded at her sister.

She knew the number by memory which is why as she stared at it on the

lit display of her phone the only thing that was left to do was hit

the green button. Deciding it was for the greater good Marti pressed

send and brought the phone to her ear.

As the phone rang she paced in front of Casey's place nervously.

"Derek speaking" the familiar voice said.

Finding her voice after a moment Marti spoke. "Derek? It's me.."

**Click-y the review button puh-lease…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Another chapter yay!**

Derek nervously fidgeted in his seat as he gazed once more through the café for any signs of his sister. It had been too long since he last seen her and though he wished he'd been the one to call her first he knew it was too late now. She had contacted him which meant she had the upper hand and if he knew Marti he knew he wouldn't exactly be having a friendly lunch catching up. No, it would be a lot more complicated than that. He readjusted the baseball cap he was wearing and his reading glasses. It was all part of his 'disguise' to look less like infamous hockey player Derek V. and more like a creepy weirdo looking around himself suspicious. At least he hoped he did. He was aware the new look wasn't doing much of disguising as he noticed a group of high school girls giggling in one of the corner booth's across him. If it had been a few years ago he would've been flattered, but he found it to be more annoying than anything else.

The bell hanging above the door of the café announced the entrance of another customer and automatically his eyes shot to whoever entered and was disappointed to see it had been no one familiar. It didn't do much to calm his nerves that Marti was late. He knew he wasn't in any position to complain but he couldn't help himself. He had dropped a important team practice to be here, and he was risking his impeccable record of attendance. And for what? A meeting that promised to bring him nothing but a fierce headache and resurfaced anger and sadness. Derek grunted quietly and was so absorbed in his thoughts that when the bell once more announced a new customer he'd been too far gone to notice.

It was until a person cleared their throat behind him did he realize the time to face some of his past had finally arrived. He shot up in his chair and turned around. There she was. Marti, his beloved baby sister, even though there was nothing baby about the young woman standing before him. Her dark hair had grown some but was cut perfectly and hung just over her shoulders she was much taller and slim, and it seemed like puberty had been just as forgiving to her as it had been to him. Her blue eyes shone, with anger, but nonetheless it held the sparkle it always did. Her sense of style was still as unique as it had been when she was old enough to have a say in what clothes she wore. And of course included her wardrobe was plenty of purple.

"Smarti.." He almost whispered a smile playing on the corner of his lips. Without waiting for any sorts of conformation that it would be ok, he wrapped her into a tight embrace, and was surprised at how big she felt.

It took a moment probably recovering from shock of seeing her brother again but soon she wrapped her arms around Derek's waist.

"I missed you Smarti." Derek said sadly.

"Well it's your own fault." Marti accused unable to help herself even as she enjoyed being in the protective arms of her brother once again.

Derek let go at that note satisfied the she had given him the opportunity to do that even after the massive jerk he'd been. "I know." He admitted ashamed.

Marti wasn't going to easily let her guard down. Hugging Derek was a moment of weakness for a guy that once would've given up his life for her. This new guy she hardly knew. Derek looked rugged with a slight five a clock shadow and he was definitely somewhat brawer probably from playing hockey and working out. He looked good, even handsomer the he was in high school. The only thing that felt out of place were the cap and-

"What's with the glasses?" Marti asked curiously.

It was then that Derek realized they were still in the middle of a café. He quickly gazed at the girls and several other kids that were whispering and looking in his direction. He cursed silently and quickly lowered his cap a little more over his face. Marti looked at him weirdly and he held out a hand indicating she should sit. She followed his lead reluctantly and sat across him.

"What's with you?" Marti asked as she got comfortable. Derek was sitting rigidly in his seat both of his elbows on the table one arm covering as much of his face as he could manage and as subtle as he was capable. It wasn't exactly his strongest suit.

"Nothing… It's just… couldn't you have picked a less crowded place with older people preferable, or at least something VIP?" He practically hissed. The last thing he needed was his name in any more tabloids. He had enough with Amanda flaunting herself in front of any camera's that gave her the time of day. And unfortunately there were many.

Marti arched a eyebrow and looked at her brother with the deadliest 'You've got to be kidding me' look. Derek shifted under her glare.

"What's wrong Derek don't like the outdoors much? When did _that_ happen?" she challenged. Derek shushed her.

"Don't call me by my name that loudly would ya!" He whispered. His expression then got what more serious. "I haven't been out much lately, I'm kinda looking at settling down." He said.

Marti looked at her brother surprised. She had heard the rumors and hadn't seen him in many magazine's lately but she figured it had more to do with the paparazzi's loss of interest in him than anything else. Clearly she hadn't been paying close enough attention. "Well that's surprising. I still don't understand why you haven't bothered to call if you have so much more free time on your hands since you're no longer out almost every other night drinking and shaqing up with girls. Is it so hard to pick up a damn phone once in a while?" Marti practically growled even though she was speaking at a much lower tone then her words would appear to suggest.

Derek wasn't surprised it didn't take long for Marti's outburst. He was surprised his head wasn't bitten off much earlier.

"I'm sorry Marti. I just…" he trailed of unable to supply his sister with the reasons he had not to call knowing they weren't good enough.

"Well Derek? Why? You just what?" Marti pressed folding her arms over her chest. Derek shifted uncomfortably.

"Can't we leave it at I'm sorry? We both know I haven't got a much better excuse let's just—"

"—Whatever Derek never mind." Marti cut him off. "I'm not here to mend anything. I just came to tell you something that I thought you needed to know." Marti began.

"Marti I—"

"—Derek I said… I said I didn't want to talk about that anymore. You were my bestfr—look I just want you to know something about Case—"

Marti didn't get to finish her sentence because this time it was Derek that intervened.

"I don't want to talk about her." Derek said almost coldly. Marti, though taken aback, wasn't entirely fooled. She may not have seen her brother in over five years but she knew there was something behind his abrupt change in emotions.

"But—" Marti tried.

"No!" Derek cut her off almost harshly. Marti's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. She had gone through a whole lot of trouble to meet with him. She had been willing to betray Casey's trust in her for the sake of her brother. She was going to give him a second chance at doing things right and he wasn't even giving her the opportunity to say what she had come to say.

"They were right…" she said almost inaudibly. "I don't even know why I bothered.

"Marti I though—"

"Excuse me but are you Derek V. the hockey player?" A young girl around Marti's age asked. She'd appeared out of nowhere and Derek made the stupid mistake of looking up allowing the girl a good look of his face.

"It's him!" she practically shrieked across the restaurant. What appeared to be her friends who'd been gushing earlier were practically falling over themselves as they made their way to his table. _Shit!_

As the girls crowded themselves around Derek, Marti took that as her chance to escape. She quickly made a bee line to the exist and left, ignoring Derek's pleas for her to wait.

When he finally escaped the crowd giving the girls, two waitresses a forty-year old hockey fanatic and the manager a autograph and some a picture. He was sure they'd most likely would appear on of the many tabloid as soon as the picture circled the internet. He didn't have time to contemplate it though as he made his way back to his apartment after unsuccessfully catching up with his sister.

As soon as he entered the apartment he was ambushed by Amanda.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "And what in heaven's name are you wearing?" She asked disgusted. Derek looked down at the light blue shirt he'd been wearing, it was old and not at all fashionable but it had been a attempt at trying to look completely different. _Much good did it do me_, he thought sarcastically. He took off his cap and the glasses as he put down his car keys and hung up his jacket.

"Much better, now answer." Amanda demanded. Derek wasn't in the mood for another heated discussion all he wanted was to take a shower and had to the rink to see if he could get in some time on the ice since he missed practice. "Hi to you too honey." He said slightly annoyed. He pecked Amanda on the lips and passed by her towards the shower ignoring her questions which turned to accusations and the subsided to a 'whatever'. He'd look for a way to make it up to her when he had regained the strength. Meeting with Marti had left him drained and with a lot to think of. Like what was she trying to tell him? And had he made the right call by refusing to talk about the woman that had haunted his thoughts year in and out? He didn't want to go down that road, it was why he'd gotten together with Amanda. He was officially moving on. But was being with Amanda enough? Was it even worth it since he had yet to forget about her.

OoOoOoOo

Casey loved multitasking. A perfect example of her love of multitasking was now as she moved around the kitchen shaking her hips and swaying to the rhythm of the music that was playing loudly in the kitchen as she cooked dinner, checked Haylee's homework and cleaned as she went along. She loved Saturday nights. She didn't have to work the next day and it was one of the only nights that Haylee and her could fully enjoy the evening catching up and doing something nice. During the weekdays they were both too tired or occupied to really bond. But Saturday evening was all theirs.

Haylee entered the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at her mother. She too loved Saturday nights and to prove so she joined Casey swaying with the part of her that did belong to her mother. Her ability to move to the beat like it had been made for her. She made her way to Casey who looked on proudly and together they made dances and laughed. Casey taking short quick breaks to stir the spaghetti sauce cooking on the stove.

When dinner was ready Haylee set the table and Casey called her sisters, and brother, to seen when they'd e here. She heard the third ring at the same time the front door opened. Casey quickly made her way to the foyer. "Ed!" Casey quickly embraced her step-brother. "God the least you could do is call more often." Casey accused playfully as she let him go.

Edwin smiled, "I would, but I hear you've been quite the busy lady."

Casey's mouth gaped. "Who told?" she asked glaring at both of her two sisters. One who took a step back holding her hands up in surrender and the other looked away pretending to be entranced with the all too familiar scenery.

"I do exist you know." Haylee said sarcastically as she waited for her favorite uncle to look down at her.

"God, Leelee you've grown." Edwin said as he wrapped his arm around his niece.

Haylee grinned at Edwin's nickname for her. She had missed him calling her that way. She hugged his waist and agreed that she had grown as her head was now reaching almost past his chest.

"I know it's like she shot up a few inches over night and she hasn't even officially reached her growth spurt." Casey said sadly.

Edwin laughed proudly. "She'll maybe have a career strutting her stuff on a catwalk, she's certainly the looker." Ed said purposely knowing it would irk both Lizzie and Casey.

Lizzie; "Ed!"

Casey; "Edwin!"

Marti merely rolled her eyes and asked to be fed.

"Marti's right dinner's getting cold and I'm sure she's not the only one starving. How was your flight?" Casey asked as she led him to the dining area.

After a more than entertaining dinner and even more exciting clean up, they settled in the living area reminiscing and discussing their plans for the following day. Haylee was the first to go. Marti followed and soon the only ones awake were Edwin and Casey.

"How are things, really? You doing okay?" Edwin asked softly making sure he whispered the words so that he wouldn't wake up the sleeping beauties.

Casey carefully caressed her daughters head as she slept on her lap. She wasn't exactly avoiding to answer the question because she knew these heart to heart were customary and inevitable.

"I'm doing okay. Much better actually…" she said gazing sincerely at her step brother who assessed her carefully looking for any signs that would indicate she was lying. When he found none he allowed himself to be satisfied with the answer.

"So Dr. Manvel…" Edwin trailed off smiling.

Casey blushed slightly and looked back at her daughter. Her blush was replaced by a slight frown that Edwin didn't miss. He waited patiently though knowing that with time Casey would express her whatever she was thinking. Casey didn't disappoint when she spoke a good minute later.

"I'm not sure Haylee wants me to be with him. I mean first she seemed more then okay. But I think she's changed her mind." Casey answered. Edwin could tell this was really bothering.

"Two questions?" He asked. It had been a ongoing thing between them for a few years now. Two questions was all that was needed to know certain things. Whether it was about people or what to eat.

Casey smiled . "Two questions."

"Is he a good guy?"

Casey didn't have to think much and the smile that broadened said more than any words that followed. "He's amazing. More than just a good guy. He's a doctor for Pete's sake." She said.

Edwin nodded the corner of his lips curving lightly. He was happy for her. More than anything. Casey deserved a good guy.

"Do you think you can fall for him?" He asked knowing the L word was extremely crucial. You could love anyone, but being _in_love was completely different.

Casey looked down once more. She wasn't sure how to answer. She never thought she'd be capable of falling in love. Not after the one and only man she loved more than life. But Elliot was… he was new and kind and good looking. He was as perfect as a guy could be. But could she fall in love with him? "Scary thing is, I think it might be possible." She answered when she found no reasonable reason the completely right off the idea as a possibility. She could fall in love again. There was nothing stopping her.

"Good." Edwin said knowing it was as close to a yes he'd ever get. "I think I should put the little rugrat to sleep." He said looking at his niece lovingly.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. Edwin got up carefully making sure he didn't disturb Lizzie even though she'd have to move eventually if she expected to get a goodnights sleep. He managed to lift Haylee despite how big she'd gotten and carried her to her bedroom. Casey quickly got up as soon as soon as she was cleared from disturbing anyone with her movements, and went to prepare the guestroom and her office. It was times like these that Casey couldn't help but be grateful of the deal she'd manage to get on her apartment. It was affordable and with three bedrooms and a more then spacious office space it was almost too good to be true in New York. But she'd been lucky that she had found a job where living arrangements were provided for her. Sure she still had to pay a whole chunk of money but in the long run she was saving a lot more than some people. She was glad she no longer lived in her old apartment where sleepover's like the one they were having weren't possible.

She softly woke up both Lizzie and Marti and took them to the guestroom they would have to share now that Edwin was here and would occupy the office which conveniently turned into a semi bedroom if you opened the sofa bed. When both her sisters were put the sleep she made her way to the living around the same time Edwin walked in.

"Men it's good to be back." He said stretching his now sore limbs. Casey smiled.

"Maybe you should refrain yourself from carrying Haylee, old man." Casey joked. Edwin look offended.

"Maybe she should stop growing." He said somewhat sad. Casey immediately wished it were possible to keep Haylee small just a little while longer.

"Wishful thinking." She murmured. Edwin nodded. They began picking up a few things scattered around Casey's living room.

"Nature's calling be right back." Edwin called as he headed out. Casey smiled to herself. A familiar ringtone caught her attention and she looked around her following the sound. One's she found the origin of the ringing she grabbed a hold of the disturbing object that threaten to wake up everyone.

Without checking the caller ID she answered. "Marti's phone, this is Casey speaking."

OoOoOoOo

Across town Derek froze as he held his phone to his ear. It was the first time in 8/9 years since he'd last hear her voice. Casey was on the other end of the phone conversation. Paralyzed he waited for some notion of his brain function returning.

**Review and I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; I have another update! Okay so thaaaankk you all of you who reviewed alerted etc.. And I know I know I noticed that I made the mistake of calling EDWIN, Edward a few chapters back… Sorry.. when I pressed edit under Document Manager to fix it, I managed to save the correct version but I don't see the changes.. I kinda got annoyed with FF and gave up on changing it right now since I have to use my time on the laptop cautiously but I promise I'll go back and change it before I reach chapter 10 at least… I'm still getting on swing with the story, I write whenever I have the time on my iPhone so really it's a pain in the ass when I let things as important as character names slip by… And in my defense that chapter was written around the same time I watched Eclipse, so the reason behind the confusion.. sorry if any twi-haters slightly dislike me now… My love of the saga BOOKS is something very different from my FF world so don't worry I'll try not to mix those two again. Now also I've been getting Nora and George questions and I will incorporate those two characters into the story maybe soon but only when the inevitable happens and I need peacemakers and **_**actual **_**adults to intervene. They wont be playing any major roles right now, at least not in the way I have this story played out in my head, but that could always change. I'm very excited about getting closer to the big confrontation, dunno when it'll happen but I do know someone 'un'expected is very close to the truth… read and you'll find out who!**

Chapter 6

Derek stared up at the ceiling as he tried his best to push back the thoughts that threatened to over flood him. There were many reasons why he didn't want to deal with what happened just an hour ago, one of them being the slumbering girlfriend that lay tangled up with his body in his bed. Driven by an unexplainable need he'd taken Amanda, owning every inch of her as they rolled around under the sheets just moments ago. He needed to forget and like the incredible asshole he continued to proof himself to be; he'd tried to replace his pain with pleasure. He reasoned that every man had his vices, trying almost desperately to excuse his actions as disgusted he was with himself. So what if his vice was having meaningless sex. It wasn't the first time he did this and he was sure it wouldn't be his last. At least not if his reoccurring actions were anything to go by. And now he was sleepless though exhausted. He felt like a huge jerk, and unwilling thoughts kept berating him. Could things get any worse?

He heard her voice.

It was the only though that kept pushing itself forward. He immediately knew it had been her she didn't have to register her name. He was sure he'd forget how her voice sounded, since he hadn't heard it in over eight years. But boy was he wrong, the tremor of her voice shot right through his ear and if it were possible through his very bloodstream leaving in its wake something he hoped so desperately was gone. He knew better even as the feeling was overwhelming. He was unsure how to go on. The yearning to see her was back and he was back to square one. It wasn't any real contact but with just that phone call it felt like Casey was shot back into his life.

oOoOoOoOo

After she repeated 'Hello' into what she now realized was an empty receiver she hung up Marti's phone. A bit offended by the rudeness, she wondered what kind of people Marti hung out with and bound by curiosity as to who the mystery caller was she quickly searched for the last caller. She knew it was kind of an invasion of privacy but she quickly reasoned that Marti was the last person to complain about privacy when she invaded hers all the time.

As Casey scrolled down through the names she kind of wish she hadn't when the last number and name came into the display view. Derek V.

Her breathing began speeding up as she realized what had just happened. He had called and she had answered. He knew it had been her and he hung up. Over eight years and this had been the first contact they'd had, and he chose to hang up. Casey had never expected much of him but to just hang up on her just proved that she had hadn't been wrong in her assumptions. Derek was an asshole.

She was deep in thought anger, and confusion pulsing through her when Edwin returned.

Seeing the slightly disturbed expression on her face worried Edwin. "Case, you okay?" the question shot her back into reverie and she turned towards Edwin Marti's phone still firm on her hand.

"Derek just called." she said though it was almost a whisper. The words though reached Edwin's ears and his eyes widened.

"D-Derek?... How? ... Here?"

"No, on Marti's phone, I picked up but he hung up on me." Casey said somewhat detached. It didn't fool Edwin though as he saw right through it. Still he relaxed somewhat. For a moment he thought everything would come crashing down. If Derek had called her willingly who knew what he would want. And if he found out about Haylee? Edwin was sure there'd be a whole entire issue they'd have to deal with. No matter how justified Casey was at keeping Haylee to herself, his brother wouldn't see it that way. Sure Derek today was a whole entirely new man but surely he couldn't still be unwilling to see his own daughter. When he wasn't sure he could answer his own question, because he really didn't know this Derek he gave up on the train of thought.

"Oh." was all he managed. He needed to be careful where he threaded, as he knew Casey was vulnerable when it came to subject Derek.

"He knew it was me who answered and he just hung up." she repeated once but this time more to herself. She was hurt. Shit, Derek wasn't even technically in their lives and he still managed to hurt. And Casey at that. As if she hadn't been through enough.

"I don't know what to say Case. I'd apologize on behave of my brother but we both know-"

"-It wouldn't matter." a silent tear escapes the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away uselessly as another replaced it. Casey's heart clenched tightly and she dropped herself onto the couch her elbows leaning on her knees as he buried her face in her hands. The sight made Edwin feel incredibly guilty and angry especially because he didn't know what to do. For a moment he had forgotten exactly how vulnerable Casey was and how easily she broke when it came to Derek.

"Case.." he trailed of as he made his way to her couch and draped an arm around her.

Her sobs were silent, and as he softly ran his hand over her back they became less like sobs and soon were just tears.

When she regained some composure and gathered the little dignity she still had left she began cleaning herself up.

"I'm sorry Ed, it's just-" the tears once more threatened to spill but she inhaled deeply trying desperately to hold them back.

"Hey Case, its okay. You have nothing to apologize for. You know," Edwin grabbed some tissue's that were conveniently placed on the coffee table as they served for the real tearjerkers they sometimes tend to watch. He handed them to Casey who took them gracefully. "I sometimes forget." he said sadly.

"Forget what?" Casey asked as she wiped away her tears once again.

"How broken you are." Edwin said softly.

Casey remained quiet as she took in his words. No matter how much she wanted to deny it she knew he was right. She was broken, and every time she felt like her life was finally on track, that she was slowly being fixed something happened and all her efforts to try and remain level headed were useless.

"It makes me so angry with him." Edwin suddenly added. There was real anger in his voice and it alarmed Casey. She was angry with Derek because she had her reasons. But it was never her intention to make anyone else against Derek. Not his brother, his sister or even his daughter. It was why she never spoke of what happened between them. Sure they had their suspicions, heck she was sure they knew he fathered Haylee, but the details of what happened she kept to herself.

"Ed, I don't want you being angry at him because of me." she almost pleaded. Edwin's expression softened.

"It's not just you Casey. It's Marti, Lizzie, and... And Haylee. I'm also angry for them. You all suffer to some degree because of him." he said as his anger returned.

Unable to respond to that, she looked down. She knew all too well what he meant with it.

That night, after she bid goodnight to Edwin, and gave one last kiss to her daughter, Casey promised herself that she would no longer hide from Derek. She realized that if she continued to do so even it were unconsciously then when she did finally confront him, if that ever happened, then maybe it wouldn't affect her. At least not in the way that phone call did.

oOoOoOoOo

Two weeks later

Casey and Elliot entered the fancy restaurant that Elliot had booked them a table at. She was a bit nervous as she knew the occasion that held precedence in his choice of location. The Question.

He had asked Casey an important question, and he was finally going to get an answer. He wished the question had been her hand in marriage, but knew the simple act of whether she'd be his girlfriend would be hard enough for her to accept.

Casey was a wonderful woman and person. She was well accomplished had a good heart and a wonderful daughter. He saw himself easily fall in love with her, but he wasn't blind. He knew the way she carefully kept enough distance between them meant more than she ever admitted. And he would never press as to why she always seemed so cautious toward their relationship because he knew that if he played his cards right she herself would willingly provide him with what he wanted to know. This was why he outdid himself in any way he could in hopes that if there was any chance of him being with Casey it would be and effortless decision on her part. He wanted to be anything and everything she needed, even if he only knew her shortly .

The hostess immediately got someone to bring them to their table and Elliot gave her a appreciative smile. They were seated in a private corner of the restaurant that promised privacy and the atmosphere was so relaxing they could easily see themselves be lulled to sleep, after dinner of course. As soon as they sat down a swarm of nerves hit both people once more as realization of what was going to go down in just a few minutes, despite the soothing ambient. Casey fidgeted with her napkin nervously and Elliot shifted in his seat.

"It's a very nice restaurant, you really shouldn't have." Casey commented filling the silence.

"By all means Casey you're worth it." Elliot answered his eyes staring adoringly at Casey. She blushed slightly at how sincere he sounded. She knew that the longer she waited to answer his question the longer it would take for her to really enjoy the moment. She had thought long and hard over her answer, regards of what it would mean to her and Haylee more importantly. But after finding no sufficient objections as to why she shouldn't accept Elliot's office it had been laid quite easily for her.

"Elliot, before we continued I'd just like you to know that my answer is yes." she said bluntly figuring it was the best way to get it over with. She nonchalantly looked back down to the menu that laid before her and picked it up after she took a deep breath of relieve. Elliot slightly coughed as he tried to absorb Casey's words. It had been exactly what he'd been hoping to hear but now that everything was said and done he wasn't sure how to grasp the concept that he was no longer a single man. Casey was... his girlfriend. A goofy grin graced his features as he thought of the newly added title.

Casey brought him back to his stupor. "Some of these things sound amazing." she commented genuinely intrigued by the mentioned dishes on the menu. Elliot grabbed his menu still a little dazed his smile never wavering. Casey caught a glimpse of his now even more pronounced elation and she couldn't help but let a smile of her own escape. She knew she had made the right decision by his happiness. It had been an extremely important decision and no doubt not the only one she would have to make regarding her relationship with Elliot. But she was willing to take it one step at a time. The important thing was moving on. And that's what she was doing, finally, moving on.

OoOoOoOoOo

She had found him. After spending hours, _days,_ gathering information. Invading her mother's privacy, going against clear orders, and she finally knew who he was. Who had known that the answer to most of her questions lay just a bedroom away in mother's closet? Literally secrets held behind a closet door. She never thought Casey would've stated her father's name on her birth certificate if she so badly wanted to keep the identity man a secret. Yet there it was under father's name. Derek Venturi it took her a minute to realize who else that same last name belonged to. Aunt Marti and Uncle Edwin were both last named Venturi. Was this man somehow related to them? And if he was then what did that exactly mean?

She pushed those thoughts away and focused in the one thing that matter. She now had a name for the faceless man that was somehow part of her. A smile formed on her face. She was one step closer to meeting her dad.

**Hehe… watcha think? Lemme know and I'll update ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Yup a new chapter. Sorry for the gap between chapter updates, I hate for waiting for updates myself which is why I only read stories once they are completed. Work, school, life take your pick as to why I haven't updated sooner. But I'm here very much alive and still writing. I forgot to mention it before but this story is AU(Duh!) and uhm some characters might seem a little if not entirely OOC at times. This chapter is kind of a good example of that.. well I hope you like this chapter! **

**BTW; thanks so much those of you who are still hanging on and reviewing/alerting/favoriting, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer; It's a good thing I don't own LWD.. **

To say she was scared, would've been putting it mildly. Yes she longed to meet her dad, it had been a long and not entirely unwanted desire to fill a barely acknowledged missing piece in her life. But now that she knew his name, she'd come as far as she dared. How could she possibly push for more when she felt this confused? So she waited. Unsure of precisely what she was waiting for. Maybe a sign, or a pull, or something to continue drive her desire to meet her father. Though she felt anxious to jump at the first chance she had to find out more, she felt a calm inside her that came with the knowledge of his name. It had been the most important piece of information she'd uncovered, the rest would come, but she no longer was in a hurry to find out.

oOoOoOoOo

Casey sighed loudly once more, impatience dripping from every inch of her being. She was nervous, the battle going on in the pit of her stomach to proved it, yet anxious for what this afternoon held for Haylee and her. Elliot had gone all out planning what promised to be an exciting trip to Coney Island, and dinner night out with them. It was sweet and thoughtful off him and she was excited to spending the day with the most important person in her life, and the man that promised to hold that same title one day. They'd been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for three and a half months now, and with Haylee's birthday coming up soon, and Haylee's inability to warm up to Elliot, it was time for more drastic measures, which inevitably called for… some bonding. Casey knew right of the bat that Haylee wasn't going to be fond of the idea. And she'd been proven right the entire week as the child walked around the house moping, muttering under her breath and locking herself inside her bedroom every chance she had. Casey fought the urge to blame it on Haylee's gene pool but couldn't resist faulting at least Edwin for some of the traits, her daughter unmistakably mastered to perfection, the all too familiar 'You've got to be Kidding Me' glare, climbing all the way to the top of the list.

Today would be there first time they'd go out all three of them alone, without Marty's murderous glances, and flat out refusal to speak, Lizzie's constant prying, and Edwin's overprotective tendency's.

Casey was still in the midst of getting used to having a man in her life, but Elliot made it so effortless by being the best boyfriend, she was sure, ever existed. He sated her every concern about Haylee's sometimes recklessness, encouraged her every well thought decisions, and listened to her every word, and could always recall details even she forgot she'd mentioned. He was there for her without overwhelming her, or being too clingy, and proved, most importantly, too be a great friend for Casey. As for the physical aspect of their relationship, one which they had yet to breach, Elliot was patient. More so then she ever expected a man to be. Casey felt almost guilty for not putting out, but her truthfulness made Elliot understanding of the reasons of why she wanted to wait. Sure Elliot was a man of flesh and blood and he had his needs but with Casey he was convinced he could wait an eternity. Or at the least for a while longer.

The fact that their dates where usually far apart with Elliot's long shifts, and Casey's project and Haylee in the mix was also a factor in the little time they spent together.

"Haylee Elizabeth, hurry up! We haven't got all day." Casey yelled once more. She smiled apologetic to Elliot before glaring back at her daughter's bedroom door.

"Coming!" Haylee yelled back and Casey checked her watch for almost the fiftieth time before sighing loudly. _Again_. Finally after what seemed an eternity Haylee emerged out of her bedroom. She wore a hockey shirt of one of the only Hockey teams Casey was well familiar with. Her long hair was brought up in a ponytail as a few unruly strands escaped the constriction. With her hair out of her face, the features that resembled her father stood out, even with the feminine aspects and the softness of a child. Casey knew that Haylee would one day become a strikingly beautiful young lady but for some reason it always seemed liked the skip button was pushed every time she stopped to notice how quickly her daughter was growing up.

"What are you wearing?" she asked in bewilderment her eyes focused on the shirt Haylee was wearing.

"Uhm… a shirt, and a pair of jeans. Mom, you said nothing about a dress code or—" Haylee began confused before her mother cut her off.

"I meant the shirt, where'd you get it?" Casey pressed.

"Aunt Marty gave it to me as a early birthday present, I'm not that into Hockey, but I wouldn't—"

"Elliot would you excuse us for a moment." Casey asked as politely as she could manage before turning around and dragging her daughter back into her room.

Once they were safely in the confines of Haylee's bedroom Casey began rummaging threw her daughters closet trying her mightiest not to freak out. When she finally found a more suitable blouse that was appropriate for both Coney Island and dinner, she handed it silently to her daughter.

"I don't understand." Haylee simply said eyeing her mom confusingly. "It's not that bad of a shirt, and its new." She stated unfazed by her mother's glare.

When Casey, narrowed her eyes wordlessly, Haylee let out a disgruntled sigh and muttered 'Fine' as she maneuvered out of the offensive hockey shirt and into the blouse her mother picked out. It was a much girlier blouse then she was used to, one of the baby doll kind where the only thing remotely positive about it was the fact that it was a shade of blue that brought out her eyes. It fitted her nicely and after her mother's silent approval they made their way back into the living room where Elliot waited. Haylee watched her mother apologize as she tried her hardest not to be too impolite after her mom threw her one last warning glance, that was more pleading than the stern ones she'd been getting used to as of late when it concerned Elliot.

Haylee had nothing against Elliot, far from it, the guy was actually kind of cool. But she felt a little uneasy, probably because the only man she'd been used to was her uncle. She supposed her mother was right, that it was all a matter of getting used to. So she was willing to try, even if she stuffed the hockey shirt in her small purse, when was momentarily distracted gathering her own belongings. Technically it was the blouse she was having problems with, she justified.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Derek wasn't sure how he had gotten dragged into this. Actually that was a lie, because he had a fairly good idea how he had gotten himself into this. It all started with a little white lie he'd told Amanda to get out a formal dinner with her parents, and that escalated. Really, he wasn't remotely stupid enough to submit himself to that kind of mindless torture. The few times he'd had dinner with Amanda and her uptight family, had all resulted in monumental disasters if he could vouch for it. In the years he's dated Amanda he's still unsure whose the least worst of her family to spend time with. It continues to be a ongoing race in which all three members continue to outdo themselves constantly. They made him look normal and well adjusted, which had to say a lot, if his standards of normal were anything to go by.

Mrs. Waylon was someone who'd been pampered her entire life, someone who held herself so high and thought she was above everyone, and if publicly insulting waiters, secretaries, or his agent, wasn't enough, than the way she carelessly flirted with him, her practically-almost-thank god not yet-son-Law, would be, as it scared him shitless when she inappropriately grabbed a hold of his arms as if to check if his muscles were still there. Derek couldn't even comprehend the gesture enough to be flattered, and instead broke in a cold sweat whenever the woman was near him. It wasn't as if she were unattractive, because God dammit, if Derek really was the immoral asshole the media made him out to be sometimes, he'd consider… ya know… of course if he wasn't with Amanda… fact was the woman maintained herself well and she looked good for someone in their fifties. Mr. Waylon was a lucky bastard, even if it was almost a universal known fact that the wealthy man couldn't possibly appreciate anything about his wife since he banged anything he could get his hands on, making good use of the little blue pills he undoubtly swallowed like tic tac's. And though at first glance he'd appeared intimidating, and downright sadistic, the thing about the man was, he was far too enwrapped in his women and business to really care about anything else. He had a work ethic that surpassed any admiration Derek could have for the man, and made him sympathetic if anything.

If Derek gave it any thought and was ever forced to pick one of the three, he would content himself with Amanda. Either way the least possible amount of time he spend with them, the better. Hence the white lie. Truth was h4e had managed to wiggle himself out of that certain epic tragedy, right into another train wreck. He'd made the mistake involving the word charity in front of his and so he found himself at Coney Island with three other teammates signing autographs and practically babysitting a bunch of kids.

"I want to ride the Ferris Wheel again!" One of the older boys exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Derek's eyes fell once more upon a small little creature watched wide eyed at his surrounding, seeming uncomfortable with the unfamiliarity. He'd been studying the little boy for a while now as he played with the other kids and took pictures with a few photographers. The little guy seemed to shy away from the crowd of people and isolate himself, and Derek couldn't help noticing it.

"What about the little one over there, he hasn't been on any of the rides, do you think he'd join us if we asked?" Derek asked. The pre-teen, who frankly reminded him of a type of Oliver Twist who'd consumed too much sugar, shook his head.

"Don't bother, he's too scared. Of eeeverryythingg ." he said exasperated. The young boy in question had tuned into the conversation and suddenly stared down at his embarrassed. Derek needed no more conformation then that.

"Why don't you guys go ahead with Alex, I think he's headed that way." Derek said as he pointed towards his fellow teammate who'd become a monkey bar with all the kids hanging off of him already. A few more won't hurt, Derek thought.

"Mistew. V, are you scawed of the Fewis Weel?" The young boy of around three asked curiously looking up at him once the other kids were gone. Derek immediately crouched down on one knee, which still didn't make him short enough to be at eye level with the kid. With a mop of dark brown hair, forest green eyes, and the adorable little nose, Derek knew it didn't matter because he was a goner already. Derek always loved kids, and even if he grumbled and complained along with a few of his teammates about how much he'd rather be on the ice, he was much happier to be here then he let on.

"No, not really that scared of Ferris Wheel." He said smiling. The boy smiled back shyly and took a step closer to him. They were warned that some of the foster kids wouldn't be as forth coming as the others so the fact that the child approached him and was showing maybe even a liking to him, made his chest swell up slightly. "Are you afraid of Ferris wheels?" he asked softly. The kid first looked around to make sure the others hadn't come back before nodding. "Well… uhm… what's your name little fella'?"he asked curiously.

"Michael. " the boy answered softly.

"Well Michael, you wanna know why I'm not scared of Ferris Wheels?" he asked.

Michael nodded eagerly.

"You see," he began as he pointed towards the humongous attraction. "when you're all the way at the top, it's almost like you're on top of the world. Kind of like superman." He said grinning. They boy smiled hugely as he stared at the wheel with new bewilderment, and back towards the friendly man that opened his eyes to a what seemed a whole new world. He grinned back hugely baring all his teeth and the satisfaction Derek felt at the small accomplishment was unmistakable. Maybe the day wasn't a total waste, he thought to himself.

oOoOoOoOo

Haylee walked ahead of her mother and Elliot trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She didn't care much for Coney Island but suddenly she'd been fascinated with her surroundings. Anything was better than being witness to the way Elliot practically drooled all over her mother, or the way Casey seemed too almost try too hard to seem at ease when Elliot did something particularly sweet. Haylee knew her mother though and she wasn't fooling anyone. Sure not ever smile was forced, some were rather genuine, and there was no denying her mother might've even had a crush on the doctor. But it wasn't love. Haylee wasn't sure how she could tell the difference but she had that gut feeling that something was missing in her mother's eyes when she gazed in Elliot's eyes. Yet she also knew Casey would never admit it to a living soul, if she could help it.

"Hales, what about we take a ride in the Ferris Wheel?" Her mother who had snuck up on her, asked attentively. Haylee looked backwards towards Elliot and she could see it had been his idea as he looked at her nervously shifting is stance from one leg to the other. Poor guy, Haylee thought sympathetically.

"Sure." She shrugged. Casey smiled gratefully and Elliot mimicked it. Haylee continued to walk a few steps ahead but this time both Elliot and Casey were much closer to her as they made their way towards the Wonder Wheel. They immediately joined in line to await their turn. They would surely have to wait a few minutes in line before it was their turn which was good because Haylee suddenly felt the need to use the restroom. She skimmed once more ahead of her to estimate how long she had to quickly run towards the bathroom and come back then she quickly looked around for the nearest bathroom. Satisfied that she could make it she turned towards her mother. "Mom I'm going to use the restroom real quick." She said before turning back around in the direction of the closest available bathroom.

"Wait I'll go with you." Her mother said before she even took a step.

"God mom, the bathroom's right there you can still see me and I'm not a baby." She said rolling her eyes and pointing at the sign for the restroom which was indeed right across the Ferris Wheel. Her mother looked reluctant but Elliot took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. Haylee crossed her legs impatiently trying hard not to let go.

"Okay but it's the bathroom then straight back I…" before Casey could even finish her sentence Haylee had bolted towards the bathroom.

After she was done washing her hands she started back towards her mother and Elliot. Elliot was grinning hugely and even Casey was smiling genuinely. They really did look like a couple, and it scared her a little. Could she really let go of not knowing her father for a chance at the family she'd always wanted. Haylee sighed and began walking. She wasn't paying attention and suddenly it seemed like she walked into a wall. She fell backwards on the floor with a thud.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry kid. You okay?" the man asked frantically as he bend down over Haylee.

"Ow!"Haylee exclaimed as she tried to move her wrist and a stabbing pain hit her. She then realized that she must've tried to soften her fall with her hands. Much good that it did her. She cursed under her breath as tears sprung to her eyes.

The man crouched down quickly at the sight of the girl wincing in pain. "Don't move it I... think it might be broken." He said as he observed her arm and tried to not touch the injured limb. He'd broken enough bones in his life to know a little about the sight of it.

"No shit Sherlock!" Haylee said annoyed as she tried hard not to burst into tears.

"Easy there kid, there's no need for cursing." The man said trying hard not to smirk at the glare the little girl threw him despite being in what must be agonizing pain. The pair of blue eyes that stared back at him with unshed tears almost make him gasp audibly. They seemed so familiar it almost made something in his chest clench. "A-are your parents around here kid, cause I think you need a hospital."

The girl nodded but before she could speak she was cut off.

"Haylee!" a man exclaimed.

"Is that you're dad?" the man holding her arm asked. When she went to answer she was once more caught off when the concerned looking man crouched down beside her.

Haylee's eyes widened when Elliot practically threw himself at her. "Let go off her!" he spat at the man holding her injured arm carefully. He softly let her go making sure her wrist wasn't moving or hurting her even more.

"Sorry man, I think she might've broken it." The man said pointing at her wrist.

"It was an accident, he was just helping!" Haylee snapped when she saw the vicious glare Elliot was directing at the stranger. Both men looked back at her a bit surprised. "Don't look at me like that, I'm kind of in pain here, ya know!" She was just about to left her injured hand in emphasis forgetting completely that she couldn't do that, and winced painfully at the slight movement.

"Okay Haylee, I want you to stay calm I'm going to just take a quick look at it before we head to the hospital ." Elliot began in his calm soothing, 'I have everything under control' voice. She shifted slightly and the stranger moved away slightly to let Elliot closer. The stranger gave her a reassuring smile as Elliot took a closer look at her hand and arm, and she couldn't help smiling back.

"So what's your name?" She asked shyly. Before the man could answer a woman, her mother, practically ran towards her repeating 'Oh my God' continuously making it seemed like one word.

The man stood up and backed away quickly making room for what seemed Haylee's mother as she crouched down beside the little girl her back towards him.

"One moment, _one moment_, I turn around to make a phone call, and you—"

"Hey, relax babe, she's fine."Elliot reassured her. The woman seemed to follow the man's advice as she took a deep breath .

"It's just, I was gone for a—"

"Mom, will you please chill, you're making a scene." The girl said horrified seeming to forget her broken wrist all together as she looked around her a few bystanders gawking at the scene.

"Well excuse me my daughters injured what'd you—"

"MOM!" the girl exclaimed what louder.

The man stared at the scene, the noise around him seeming to mute, everything except the voice of the mother and child in front of him. One of them distinctly familiar. He wanted to reach out and touch the woman's shoulder so that she'd look around and then could he could have a better look at her face.

It couldn't be, could it? He thought to himself.

"Mr. Venturi?"

The sound of his name brought him back the noise around him once again infiltrating his senses.

"Hospital, I though you said—" the mother continued still gazing at her daughter and no one else.

"Mr. Venturi!" the voice that sounded his name was much louder and persistent this time. He turned around to answer, unwillingly taking his eyes away from the scene before him.

"Yes?" he answered to one of the social workers that had accompanied the kids today.

Casey went rigid at the name. The blood that was running through her veins seem to have gone cold, if it hadn't frozen entirely that is. The voice that answered with a simple 'yes' at the mention of his name, was one that she remembered all too well, even if it had gotten slightly deeper over the years. She couldn't possibly turn around. Not even she wanted to. It was Elliot pulling at her arm that brought her attention back.

"You okay? You look kind of pale. You shouldn't worry so much I'm pretty sure it's just a small fracture." Elliot assured her.

"B-but the blood?" she asked more frightened then she'd ever felt, only this time it wasn't just concerning her daughter's injuries.

"She just scraped her palms, Case. But we should really head towards the hospital for an X-ray and probably a cast.

The words hospital and X-ray brought her further back to her surroundings. Her daughter needed her right now, and that trumped everything.

Even the man that fathered said child.

With that thought Casey carefully wrapped a protective arm around her daughter who now stood beside her and focused all her attention on Haylee.

When he turned back around, they were gone. A sudden void made it's comeback violently in his chest. He felt empty and something in his stomach coiled. Once again in his life, Derek felt lost.

**Okay so I totally caught myself off guard with this all, I'm sure that if I had written chapter 7 a month ago it might not have gone down like this, but I guess we'll never know. Sorry for the mistakes I do the best I can and don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Yeah cause I figured that lately these chapters have been far in between, and you guys do deserve and update sooner rather than later! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorite guys! I love them, and as you see they motivate me! Here's a new chapter for ya! **

**Disclaimer; Don't own it! **

o-Xx-o

Casey paced the outside of the examining room nervously. She hated hospitals. They were cold, bare and always smelled like hand sanitizer. They made her fidget and feel uncomfortable, but despite her strong dislike for them she knew how to stand them for the sake of her daughter. Right now they were putting a cast on her daughters arm because of a fracture in her wrist, though that was not the reason as to why Casey was so pale her face almost matched the off white or why every time she unclasped her hands they would start shaking uncontrollably. No, there were other reasons for that, ones she wasn't willing to face just yet. In the meanwhile her fingers were almost dinging into her palm, they were so tightly wound in a fist, and her legs kept moving unwilling to stop and allow the dizziness to catch up with her. Right now was not the time to break down. Not while her daughter needed her. She once again glanced inside the room her daughter was in to see Haylee animatedly conversing with a nurse or doctor, Casey wasn't sure, completely unaware that her mother was on the edge of a meltdown.

He was there.

The words kept jumping into her mind despite her hardest at trying to suppress as well as she could. Not only was he there but he—he saw Haylee. He… he bumped into Haylee. Her daughter. His daughter. Their daughter. No, this wasn't good. Did he see her? Did he connect the dots? Did he know? Would he recognize himself in Haylee? God, everyone around her that knew Derek seemed to. The gnawing in the pit her stomach only got worse the more she thought about things. What would she do or say if Derek knew he had a daughter. She couldn't very well deny Haylee a chance to know her father. But she couldn't allow Derek back into her life. Not in any way. He hurt her to much, and if the recent years were any testament of how little family meant to Derek then she couldn't allow her own daughter on a path that would only lead to heartache.

"God Case, are you okay?"

The sudden voice brought her back to empty walls all around her. They were so white and under the fluorescent light even more. Nothing more than the occasional poster of happy kids or an add, adorned them.

"Case, I think you need to sit down." worry seeped through the voice. Elliot's voice, she thought firmly. Yet it was another voice that played tricks in her mind. The lightness in her head kept on getting worse, bringing a feeling of strange heaviness. She attempted one more wavering step as strong hands reached for her. The moment he touched her darkness succumbed her.

oOoOoOoOo

For the rest of the evening a little boy by the name of Michael clutched his hand and held his attention as best as one could with his mind wandering back to the afternoons events. The little hand in his though was as good distraction as any right now. And he needed that. He need to be occupied as much as he could, because if he allowed himself to think… to think too much about what happened earlier, then he wasn't sure what he was capable of. Drinking himself shitless to forget, driving himself to the nearest hospital to inquire about the little girls status, or calling his dad and Nora who he hadn't spoken to in years, were all at the top of his list. But the little boy kept him sane. Michael kept him sane when he was sure nothing else would, and it was hard to believe he barely knew the little boy. The three year who warmed his heart with his constant chatter about everything and nothing. The orphaned child with nothing and no one in his life, and who would return to a single bed in a room he shared with other boys like him, tonight. Derek wasn't sure what it was about him that kept on drawing him in. Maybe it was because the one thing they both had in common on that faithful evening, was that they were both empty. Both missing a piece that was vital to almost any human beings survival. Family. To love and to be loved.

When it was time to say goodbye Derek was reluctant. Michael who had one arm wrapped around a stuffed tiger almost his own size, that Derek won for him, and the other one gripping the seams of his jean leg so tight that Derek could see his white knuckles. Tears were already shimmering behind his eyes and Derek swore he felt his heart break all over again. How could it be that in a couple of hours he grew completely close to a kid he still barely knew, and vice versa. He didn't want Michael to step in the hideous yellow school bus with the other kids and drive away forever. He didn't like the sound of not being able to see the child again, and he was sure Michael didn't either. But he knew it had to be done, it was just a matter of getting the kid to let go of him. Pleading wasn't helping it only seemed to make them both more desperate so that was how Derek found himself crouched down at almost eye level promising that he would come and visit the kid as soon as he could. And though it had been meant to reassure the little boy it soothed him as well. With one last hug and a ruffle of hair he send the kid off and watched him climbed the steps of the bus inside, slowly and unwillingly. His gaze didn't leave Michael until he could see him seated near a window so that he too had a view of Michael.

Right then one of the social workers approached him and for a moment Derek thought he was getting in trouble for getting to attached. Instead though the social worker subtly remarked how usually the little kid barely spoke a word, even though Michael didn't seem to know how to shut up around Derek. Then unsubtly she asked him if he ever considered fostering, or adopting even? A package containing papers, pamphlets and forms was shoved in his hand, when he stammered with wide eyes, and with that the social worker went back to her duties with the kids. It all left Derek with his thoughts heading wayward again, suddenly dividing and processing different piece of information, that left him brains practically scattered all over the place.

Derek got home and the first thing he found himself doing was taking out every piece of paper out of the package and laying them spread out onto the dining room table. Strangely enough his reason for the way he frantically read and observed every piece of information his eyes laid on, wouldn't have held up to just curiosity. There was more to it and he knew it. Unable to think about some things he was latching himself onto what he could latch on. Like Michael.

It was hunched over the papers that Amanda found him when she returned from dinner with her parents. She pecked him on his lips and immediately went on a elaborate tirade over everything that he had missed on. Some things she told him, he'd rather gone a lifetime not knowing. It was well bordering two hours when she only paused a few times to take a shower and changed into sleepwear, before she noticed the papers or gave them enough care, when Derek couldn't be bothered to really pay attention to her.

"What is this?" she wondered out loud as she reached for a piece a paper that was part of another stack on 'Fostering'. Her eyes widened as she read it's content and thinking it had to be a mistake she reached for a pamphlet, followed by another as she skimmed through the words, the lines on her forehead creasing more and more. "Derek, what is this?" she asked more firmly her eyes not leaving the papers, pamphlets and forms.

"Just something I was given tonight at the charity thing I was doing, I thought I'd look through it." He said casually.

"Just _look_ through it?" she asked one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows arching in incredulity.

"Yeah, some of this information might come in handy." He shrugged.

"For what?" She pressed and Derek didn't miss the sharp edge in her voice.

"I was thinking about maybe fostering or something when my hockey career winds down." He said.

She shook her head to no one and nothing in particular deep in thought as her brows furrowed even deeper trying to process what was happening. "I don't get you Derek." She said finally once she seemed to be on track with her brain and reality once more.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Once the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say, because he surely as hell didn't want to know what she meant.

"Sometimes I really think you're losing it," Derek knew the sound of her voice as she said this, he wasn't going to get a word in edge wise. "First you announce that you're quitting your career. Then you start acting all weird and distant, which makes me wonder if you're cheating, but apparently the stupid part of me thinks you're not capable of that. And to make matters worse… a kid? A child Derek?"she repeats as if she were just making sure she wasn't missing a key part of a joke, before she continues. "You're thinking about the possibility of bringing a kid into your home, which is practically _our_ home when you really thought about it, while you haven't even formalized our relationship?" she asked.

This time it was Derek whose eyes widened as he winced inwardly at her words. He had been dancing around the subject of 'Formalizing Relationship' a whole year now he couldn't help he just wasn't ready to finalize what was long time coming anyway. All the reason as to why not seemed stupid now. And Amanda had a point.

Though there had never been an actual conversation, after a year and half Amanda had slowly squirmed more and more of her stuff into his apartment, despite her dislike for his place. She had never official given up her own place, but that had been rather more for convenience then anything else. It was normal for Amanda to have a unoccupied apartment in the back of her pocket just because she was too sad to give it up or lease it out. Derek guessed that she had every right to keep the apartment just in case, having a sense of security that you wouldn't be homeless if something didn't work out with your boyfriend, wasn't as abnormal as things usual were her. Even more so when you haven't even official asked said boyfriend if it was okay to move into his apartment in the first place.

At some level though it wouldn't have matter much even if Amanda had asked, because it hadn't been until he was searching for muscle relaxant, after a particularly hard game, in his medicine cabinet and came across a box of tampons, Midol, and other feminine products he had only seen in drug stores before, that he realized he had a new housemate.

So annoyingly Amanda was right, and it was just one more thing to add to his already bad day. But couldn't she understand? He saw her today. He saw Casey. And she obviously had a man in her life. If that wasn't enough to sting him, she also had a daughter, with blue eyes just like hers. She had a family and she had moved on. He didn't want to admit why it bothered him, because for all arguments sake it just didn't. He didn't care that she must be happy living her life. He didn't care that her daughter was kind of adorable yet with a spunk from what Derek could remember. He also absolutely could care less that the… _Elliot_ guy got to be close to her now. No, because if he cared about all that then he would also have to care about the fact that it had been all his fault. His stupid mistake, and there was no way he was reliving it.

So what was he to do now? Latch on of course. Onto anything he could. Pretend he was on the sinking titanic and he was hanging from the rails, and anything in his life that remotely seemed normal, or as good as it gets, well grip them harder. Even if it was as crazy as trying to get Michael into his life. Or even crazier what he was about to do now.

"You're right." He said his voice barely above a whisper. But he knew she heard him because it had been, was, dead silent in the apartment. Their apartment.

"So you're right Amanda, and I should've done this a while ago, and maybe differently, but Marry me." Derek continued. Amanda's face went from just to completely flabbergasted as she stared back at Derek like he had three heads, with utter bewilderment.

"Marry me and let's start a family." He said more firmly. More sure.

Because heck, if Casey could have all that and be happy, then why couldn't he? He'd paid more enough for what he did to her right? Sure he had everything but he was never going to be truly happy and wasn't that some price to pay?

oOoOoOoOo

Unfortunately destiny thinks Derek has even bigger due to pay then just simply being unhappy. Because there was more than just one person he had wronged and when the time comes to settle all this then who knows what will be left of Derek Venturi…

-Xx-

**A/N; I was asked what exactly happened between Derek and Casey all those years ago. Well honestly, like honest to blog, I'm not sure myself. I know it was bad(captain obvious) but I'm a little vague on the details, but don't worry when the time comes for the really big elephant in the room to be dealt with everything will become known. And you will know all about the 'night' and the after math up until where this story picks up. **

**Now Review and I'll try to update maybe today, or at least this week again! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; ****Well here you have a new Casey centered chapter because some of you seem to have forgotten, for lack of a better word that I can think of right now, what happened to her in the hospital because of Derek's stupidity. I know the guy lacks some brain cells but… well in my mind there isn't much I'm working with when it comes to Derek, and logical thinking, and spontaneous decisions and their effect on people is just something the Derek in my mind doesn't bother doing. So he's bound to do a few stupid things along the line. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer ; I don't own it, so don't look at me like that. **

She woke up in a hospital bed, to both her daughter and Elliot on each side of her bed. Her poor daughter looked scared to death, and Casey could see as she forced her lids to remain open, that Haylee had been crying. Her injured arm had a white cast wrapped around it and hung in a sling wrapped around her neck.

"You okay sweetie?" Casey couldn't help but ask, her voice a little raspy. Elliot who had his head in his hands shot up immediately and Haylee had a small smile on her lips as the worry and concern left her.

"I could ask you the same thing mom. You're the one in the hospital bed." Haylee retorted sheepishly as she gripped her mother's hand firmly proving that her words didn't convey an ounce of what she was feeling. But then again like most things with her daughter, what else was new.

"Now, don't you get smart with me young lady." Casey answered this time her voice sounded more like her normal self though her warning held no actual anger.

"You're awake." Elliot joined in. Both Casey and Haylee turned to him with stares that held the same value as any sarcastic retort such as 'Sjee thanks for the news flash' or the ever popular, 'Really? You noticed that too?'. It was eerie how the mother and daughter actually looked like each other at moments like this, Elliot noted.

"How long have I been out?" Casey wondered as she noted how dark it was outside from her hospital room window. It hadn't been evening when they came in with Haylee, more like late afternoon. Now though it seemed very late.

"Longer than someone who simply faints Case." Elliot answered unable to keep his concern out of his voice. Casey frowned at that confused. "You're blood pressure shot to the roof Case, and then you wouldn't wake up." He recalled. Haylee's grip got even tighter at fresh memory of her unconscious mother and Casey rubbed the back of her daughters hand soothingly with her thumb.

"Well, I'm fine now, so maybe we could just go now." Casey said quickly already sitting up and moving her sheets.

"No way, you've been admitted for tonight. They should have you're blood work done by tomorrow morning to make sure you're okay."

"Well, then I can wait for my blood work in the comfort of my own bed. Besides they can't just keep me here for high blood pressure." Casey said stubbornly.

"They can when a fellow doctor insists on it." Elliot pressed. Casey's eyes widened. Then as she processed this anger began to boil within her.

"You had no right!" she exclaimed shooting Elliot a murderous glare.

"Case," Elliot began calmly, in the 'Doctor assurance' tone of voice he must've mastered in Med-school but only managed to annoy Casey even more. "Haylee, was really scared, and I'm on call starting around midnight so I couldn't very well allow you to return to your apartment in the state that you're in with a nine year old in tow." He reasoned.

Casey looked back towards her daughter and saw the fear and the unshed tears in her eyes. Unable to live with the fact that Haylee looked like that because of her, she agreed reluctantly.

"Fine." She practically forced out. Both Haylee and Elliot seemed to let out sigh of relieve and Casey felt slightly guilty.

"Mom, uncle Edwin and grandma are on their way." Haylee exclaimed excitedly.

"What!"

"Haylee, maybe you should've been more subtle." Elliot said quickly throwing Haylee a wary glance.

"What do you mean, mom's coming?" Casey asked concerned.

"Well Elliot called uncle Edwin, and when I spoke to him he said he was bringing grandma. Something about a long due visit." Her daughter explained. Casey couldn't help but feel a little agitated at the news. She loved her mother, but the last thing she needed was a whole lecture on how life would be much easier if Casey had moved back home or at least closer by, after Haylee was born. Casey had her own life now though. She liked it in New York, every success and triumph was all owed to hard and earnest work. Casey had done everything she could at providing the best possible life for her daughter and it was all right in New York. She didn't want to start all over again, besides it would unstable to move Haylee away from her friends, school, and everything she's known. And then there was explaining things to Edwin. She knew he wouldn't let this whole incident go until he got at the bottom of it, and truthfully she really didn't want to talk about it. And just like that memories of the afternoon shot back to her and she felt like she was back to square one with worrying. This time though it was quite obvious to everyone in the room that she was distressed because of the stupid beeping machine that kept track of her heart rate and other things, began speeding up echoing her beating heart for the whole world to hear.

"Come on Case, calm down." Elliot said soothingly as he grabbed a hold of her free hand, while Haylee clasped the other tightly her eyes widening in concern once more.

"Please mom." She whispered her voice wavering slightly. Casey took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, thinking about the two hands that were holding tight to her.

After twenty minutes Casey was considerably calm as she only allowed thoughts of her daughter to occupy her mind. Elliot had gone to take a shower and change into scrubs to begin his shift after making Casey promise she was going to take it calm and rest. Haylee was to keep an eye on her, but she was barely keeping herself from falling asleep, let alone capable of taking care of her mother. Besides Casey would never allow her own daughter to take care of her. Haylee's only job was to be a child and nothing else. With that thought in mind she shifted in her bed scooting over to make more room. Haylee who was alerted by the movement reopened her eyes to see her mother gesture at a spot beside her. Not needing anymore invitation she carefully climbed onto the bed and lay into her mother's arms trying her hardest not to hurt her mother or herself with her cast. Casey draped an arm around her daughter and began running soft circles on Haylee's bed to sooth her to sleep.

"I should've watched where I was going." Haylee suddenly whispered after a while as she fidgeted with a lost thread on her mother's hospital gown. It was so soft that Casey almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean." Casey asked carefully.

Haylee sighed. "When I came out of the bathroom I was thinking about…"

"Go on sweetie." Casey encouraged. Haylee sighed again but continued.

"I was thinking about you, Elliot and… and about dad." Casey tensed slightly but she continued her soothing movement and listened to her daughter. "You looked kind of happy with Elliot, and I guess…"

Casey waited patiently as Haylee trailed off. "I guess I was afraid that you'd forget about dad for real and move on."

"Honey, I thought that was what you wanted. You practically pushed me into calling Elliot." Casey began slightly confused, but then again not so much the more she thought about it.

"I just want you to be happy mom. And it looked like you were… are on your way to that, and it…" again Haylee stopped, but Casey continued to wait and listen just as well.

"Is it wrong for me to still want to get to know dad, even though Elliot is awesome?" Haylee questioned. Casey's heart rate picked up again, "I don't mean I want to meet him right now, but maybe know something more about him?" she continued quickly yet unsure. Casey just couldn't find it within herself to tell her daughter, that she might've already met her father today. He'd been right there, and she had accidently bumped into him. Things like faith and destiny didn't get any more accurate than that, yet even so, though she would never deny her daughter the opportunity to get to know her father, Casey couldn't exactly push the reason of her existence right into Derek Venturi's lap.

"Haylee, I do have something I want to share with you about your dad." Casey began. "I'm just not sure you'll like it." She finished not wanting to get the little girl's hopes up.

"Please mom anything." Haylee pleaded as she raised herself leaning onto her elbow so she could face her mom.

Casey took a deep breath. "You're dad—" she unwillingly choked up slightly. "You're dad is not a b-bad person."

Haylee's eyes immediately shimmered with the new information and some doubt she must've had seemed to sate satisfactory.

"I," Casey continued. "it was never my intention to keep you from him." She knew it wasn't exactly a lie either. She wanted to keep Derek away from them not the other way around and things hadn't gone exactly the way she'd hoped because keeping Derek in the dark was keeping Haylee in the darkness. The two were and would always be linked to one another. That was something Casey just had to come to face with.

"But you have to understand that… that I wouldn't want anything to do with your father even if you chose to want to meet him." Casey knew it was harsh, and maybe she shouldn't have told her nine year old daughter that, the clear disappointment in Haylee's screamed to agree with that assessment, but she felt like she had to.

"W-what are you saying mom." It was barely above a whisper.

"What I'm saying is something I was planning on telling you when you were a little older, but you're much too smart for your own good."Casey tried to lighten the mood. Haylee however wasn't having it.

"Mom," she insisted.

"Fine. What I'm saying is that despite the fact that I don't know much about the exact whereabouts of your father and that I have felt no interest to know what he's been up for the last nine years, if _you_ did want to inquire, or meet him than by all means you can. But I'm with Elliot now, and you were right about me starting to move on. Your father coming into your life… Haylee, you're so young and there are just some things you wouldn't understand." Casey finished.

"But mom—"

"—No Haylee." Casey inhaled deeply,

" I think we have spoken enough of him. Besides, it's way past your bed time." Her mother said sternly. Haylee knew she wouldn't convince her mother to continue on this particular conversation and she didn't want to distress Casey, so she dropped it. She snuggled back into her mother's arms reluctantly and closed her eyes. She felt her mother kiss the top of her head and murmur that she loved her. She whispered the same sentiment before closing her eyes to sleep.

Little did Haylee know she was just about the enter one of the most weirdest and strangest dream she'd ever had.

oOoOoOoOo

When Edwin entered the hospital he wasn't sure what to expect. Luckily he'd been in Boston on some business when he'd gotten the call that both his niece and Casey were in the hospital. He was already opening a internet browser to search for the soonest flight to New York. It hadn't been until he had spoken to Haylee that his heart rate slowed down and his head stopped spinning. Casey had apparently blacked out due to high blood pressure, and they weren't sure if there were any other causes for the episode expect stress. Edwin knew, Haylee in a cast wasn't the reason Casey was so stressed she'd blacked out. No there was more to it and he had an inkling feeling what, well more who was the cause of all this. It had to be his brother. So he booked a flight which turned out to fly at dawn and backed his bags.

On his way to the airport he was forced to call his step mother to let her know that Casey was in the hospital. He knew he didn't have a choice even if it would've upset Casey, and he slightly preferred Casey's wrath then Nora's, if she hadn't notified that her daughter was in the hospital no matter what the circumstances. Lizzie had made the mistake of waiting too long a few years back when Casey had gotten sick and Haylee was just a few months old, and it had almost made things worse, and Nora, well she'd been furious at both Lizzie and Casey, even worse when she found out about Haylee.

Nora promised to be there as well as soon as she could, since Edwin had to return back to Boston and then Canada as soon as he could verify that both Casey and Haylee were doing okay. So there he was around six in the morning watching mother and daughter both fast asleep in the hospital bed. Casey was lying almost on the edge giving Haylee as much space as she could and they both looked peaceful. He didn't want to wake them, and with the exhaustion he suddenly felt he dropped himself into the nearest chair. He wasn't technically allowed to be here this early since visiting hours weren't until eight but the fact that Casey's boyfriend, God that sounded weird, was a doctor gave him some pull.

He'd only meant to close his eyes for a second but when he opened them again, almost two hours had past which meant he had fallen asleep. Casey was awake but Haylee was still fast asleep rolled up against her mother in a small ball. Edwin sat up straighter and stretched slightly when he felt the slight muscle ache he now had from sleeping in a uncomfortable chair.

"Morning." He whispered as he stood up and walked over towards Casey. He first kissed his niece lightly on the cheek before reaching out and dropping a quick peck on Casey's forehead.

"Morning." Casey answered looking quite guiltily. "You shouldn't have come Edwin we're—"

Edwin shushed her before shaking his head. "Don't Casey, cause you don't have to. You can ward me off when it's something minor, like a scratch, but when both of you have to stay the night in to hospital then there isn't anything in the world that could stop me from making my way to you guys." Edwin said earnestly. Casey nodded reluctantly. "So, you feeling any better?" He asked still concerned. He'd gotten the okay from Elliot several times but he was still reluctant to believe it until it came from Casey herself, and he could look her in the eyes and fish out if she were lying. She hesitated but then nodded assuring. He wasn't all too happy about the hesitation but it would do for now. Before he could inquire any further someone walked in and Haylee stirred. Both Edwin and Casey turned to the door to see Nora standing nervously and worried above anything.

"Mom." Casey said both terrified and happy, her eyes immediately glazing over with tears. Nora dropped the luggage she was holding and made her way to her daughter, on the other side of the bed. Nora's arms were immediately around Casey, and they were both shedding silent tears in less than a fraction of a second. Casey was clutching to her mother like her dear life depended on it and Edwin felt a sudden lift of his heart at the sight of Casey letting herself her guard and everything else go for a moment and turn years younger in need of her mother for strength. Though Edwin slightly envied the way Nora's mere presence loosened Casey up he was to happy for his best friend, cause that was what Casey was to him, to say or do anything else.

"Oh honey, I've missed you so much." Nora finally said as she leaned back a little to take a good look at her daughter. Edwin knew that Nora too noted how worn out her daughter looked. So tired and in need of real relaxation.

"Mom we talk every few days." Casey reasoned.

"It's not the same and you know it." Nora retorted. "How are you guys doing?" she asked her eyes falling on the little girl who was very slowly in the process of waking up. It reminded them all of someone who also took an elaborate amount of time at the task of simply opening his eyes in the morning, as if the mere action could make him die of exertion.

"She's fine. We're fine." Casey assured her mother.

"Derek."

"What?" Casey looked around her frantically then down to where the voice came from still thick with sleep.

"My dream. Derek." The voice said more firmly, her eyes fluttering open. This time it was Edwin who looked taken aback and Nora just stared at the scene wide eyed.

Casey was sure she hadn't mentioned Derek's name during their talk last night. How did Haylee know about Derek? How did Haylee know her dad?

-xX-

**A/N; ****So I have been thinking about it and even though ****Ruwilling2catchme had a nice suggestion, I like the way you think, I think my mind is slowly formulating what happened that 'night' to make Casey so angry and revengeful towards Derek. I don't think everyone's gonna like it, heck I don't think anyone is gonna like it cause I don't even like it, but I don't know I guess the scene just calls to me. And its rude to avoid a call of nature, or in this case the fountain of idea's. We will all know in time so don't worry and don't forget to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, the LONGEST time for a update I think. Just kind of busy working on two very big and original projects of my own so didn't have much time. I'm not sure if anyone is still out there waiting for this but I figured I owed the story a continuation of events, especially the way I left it. Kinda have my muse on my shoulder now so I hope I update again hopefully before Sunday! **

**Sorry no Beta so bear with me! **

**Here ya go! **

**Disclaimer; Don't ask, don't tell, don't own… except the OC's. Totally mine! **

o-Xx-o

Casey carefully watched Nora and her daughter across the room whom had seemed to be in a intricate and animated conversation. Every once in a while her mother would look back at her with glances that varied between worried, curious, and sympathetic. It was driving her crazy how she hadn't had the chance to explain to her mother what had happened so many years ago, and how Haylee came to be. Explain how she didn't need pity or anyone to worry about her because she was fine. But she didn't get a chance. Edwin kept her busy until Elliot came by just as his shift ended. Then of course there were matters of introduction and though she had told her mother some about Elliot the seriousness of their relationship had always been vague. She'd always spoken of Elliot as a friend, not intentionally, it came quite naturally as it was hard for her to see him as anything different. Her mother's eyes widened considerably when Elliot introduced himself as Casey's boyfriend looking more handsome than anyone was allowed to in dark green scrubs. Casey was beyond comprehending why she hadn't fallen in love with guy already, he seemed like the perfect man.

Nora of course was delighted with Elliot and his squeaky clean mannerism. Edwin had gone over his slight phase of protective bodyguard and into a more comfortable roll of accepting the man as party of Casey's life. If only Marty would jump at the same boat since even Haylee seemed suddenly more at ease with Elliot. Actually smiling and playing while he divided his attention between her and Nora. Casey sighed deeply as she thought about her daughter. No one mentioned anything about Haylee's dream or how she knew Derek's name. As soon as the little girl laid eyes on her grandmother it seemed like all was well and forgotten. Casey however couldn't shake the shiver that ran through her spine every time she thought of Haylee actually voicing out her father's name.

Their conversation from last night also seemed to have been put to rest, even though Casey was sure sooner or later more questions would arise inevitably but for now all was fine. Better then fine it seemed as she watched how her daughter animatedly grabbed a hold of Elliot's hand and pulled him down so she could whisper something in his ear. A grin made it onto his face and he handed her daughter the stethoscope that hung around his neck. He quickly explained a few things before she eagerly reached for it. She locked eyes with her mother and her whole face brightened. Elliot too looked at Casey and he was grinning widely at his accomplishment, which brought on a smile of her own.

After a another half hour of catching up Casey's paperwork was done and she was officially discharged. They all headed to Casey's apartment. They were barely inside before Nora cornered her and pulled her aside. The mothering but stern look she was giving Casey told her there would be no escaping the inevitable conversation. Nora excused them practically hauling Casey along. When they reached her room Nora closed it softly before turning back to her daughter. There was anger, disappointment, and concern in her heavy gaze, though the two former had Casey more on edge.

They silently looked at each other before Casey evaded her mother's stare unable to handle it anymore. The ache in her chest became a heavy burden to carry the more distant she took from her mother, all of which was necessary at the time. Now though she wasn't sure if she'd done right.

"I can't talk about it, mom." She said finally breaking the silence. The words sounded like glass being shattered in a hollow empty room, and with them Casey sunk onto her bed placing her elbows on her thighs and burying her head in her hands.

Nora wanted to clearly object and obligate Casey to explain everything that very second, but it was more than obvious her daughter was having a hard time as it was. Besides, almost everything important that had to be said, was more than obvious. It surprised her that she'd never seen it before, never realized what had been going on probably under her very own roof. All those years went by and it almost seemed like she had purposely turned a blind eye to it all when trying to understand had failed her.

It all seemed strange of course, Casey's abrupt change in plans and choice of university, she'd never figured there was any reasons doubt her trust in her daughter as Casey had always proven to be responsible. Of course the mood swings, and the way she closed herself of that summer should've alarmed her but she'd figured it had been a break up or perhaps the ending of her high school career finally hitting her. Now though it made sense. All of it, well most of it, did. Derek. It all had to do with him. He'd always been one of the only people who could put Casey on edge, drive her completely mad every chance he got and every way he could. Rile her up and cause her the occasional lapse of judgment that always let too mayhem. Not always bad, but always disastrous. Of course it had been him, it almost seemed stupid now, to not have seen it before.

She'd never been a bad judge of character though. Everyone was entitled to their mistakes, even Casey as big as it might have been, but the fact that her step-son wasn't around to deal with it and to suffer the consequences surprised her. Derek might've never been the perfect person, and had a tendency to screw up, something like this was something she and George had more than expected just not with Casey in the picture, but it was never wrong willed, or to hurt someone. Especially not family. To not be there for Casey and assume his responsibilities, it scared Nora.

She should've seen it before though, it was all so clear now. Those eyes might have been Casey, the first thing anyone noticed, she took one look at them and inevitably fell in love, never bothered looking for everything else that was clearly not.

"Derek, he…" Nora couldn't even finish her sentence.

It didn't seem to matter though because Casey seemed to understand every unanswered question haunting her.

"Mom, it doesn't matter." She finally said. Looking up Casey ran one hand threw her hair and though she looked exhausted she pulled herself together well. "None of it matters. It hasn't for a long time."

In those simple words Casey seemed to be saying a lot to all of Nora's questions. Nothing mattered. Not whatever happened between her and Derek, not that Derek was Haylee's father, and not even that he wasn't and hadn't been around. It answered nothing, yet said everything, and the words were final. Nora sighed reluctantly. She knew the defiance and firm look in Casey's eyes, knew that she'd be fighting a already lost battle, and though nothing about this entire situation was final she let it go reluctantly.

"You should've told me. I would've been angry, but—"

"Mom, please I-I can't." Casey had such a panic stricken look on her eyes that immediately stopped Nora from saying anything else. Casey sighed in relieve. They remained in silence for a few more moments as Casey composed herself once more. She'd gone so long without feeling anything but the love she had for her daughter and those close to her, that all this that was happening at once, was taken its toll on her as was proven yesterday afternoon. She couldn't possibly handle much more. It was almost as if she was hanging by string lately and she couldn't afford to be broken. Not with everything she'd been holding all these past years. Her resolve to be content, and that concrete wall she built to keep herself intact had to remain firm.

Suddenly there were voices and rustling going on outside her door. Before she had time to worry her door flew open revealing a frantic Lizzie followed by a rustled Marty both talking over each other.

"Oh my God, thank God you're fine I—"

"I told you it wasn't a matter of life and—"

"-was so worried, but I had exams I couldn't just—"

"—death! You can be so melodramatic, I didn't even—"

"—leave in the middle of it all, and Haylee gawd is she okay cause—"

"—get a chance to say goodbye to Rodger and he—"

"—It must've been terri—Mom what are you doing here?"

Lizzie finally let go of Casey whom she'd latched onto as soon as she was sure Casey wasn't physically hurt, only to turn around and find her mom there too.

"Edwin called, and I was due for a visit anyway."

"—Oh my gawd Case, Nora is here." Marty said finally ending what she only then realized had become a one sided conversation with herself.

"Thanks for joining us." Casey said teasingly, smiled and wrapped her arms around her step sister grateful to have her back, so soon, even if the circumstances were slightly screwed.

"Sush, I've kinda been through enough here, already I deserve a break." Marty responded indignantly.

"Told you we're _both _fine." Haylee said mostly to her aunt Lizzie who had calmed down considerable.

"Yes you did." Lizzie admitted planting a kiss on her niece's cheek. "And I'm happy you are."

"Sweetie, could you leave me alone with your aunts and grandmother?" Casey asked her daughter politely. Slightly pouting at being excluded between the women she nodded and went back to Edwin and Elliot. As soon as the door clicked closed all three women turned to Casey curiously. Taking a deep breath Casey spoke her voice firm laced with grave seriousness.

"How does my daughter know her father's name?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dude, have you gone completely mental? What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex responded incredulously as soon as he recovered from his state of pure and utter shock. It wasn't every day that he found out his, obviously-not-in-love-with-his-pain-in-the-butt-girlfriend, best friend announced that he was getting married to said girlfriend. He'd known Derek his entire hockey career, both were drafted around the same time, this wasn't something he'd expected or saw remotely coming. He knew Amanda, he knew that despite the fact that she and Derek were in a committed relationship he was unhappy, yet so annoyingly content it was almost ridiculous. But he always figured it was something passing, just like the sleeping around, and the endless partying. Amanda was the first serious relationship Derek had been in since he decided to clean up his act, a decision that was entirely his own, and that Alex might not have accepted at first. But he supported it all, whatever his best friend wanted, and he was all up for Derek finally finding what he needed. Fortunately it all seemed to fall in place with the idea of settling down.

Unfortunately he was planning to so with Amanda freaking Waylon. And that was unacceptable.

Their third friend, Xavier, was remotely choking on his sandwich at the news but neither men paid him any attention to preoccupied glaring at each other.

"This was not what I had in mind when I imagined telling you this," Derek lied. "I kind of expected more of a, 'Congratulations, man' or maybe, 'Tying on the shackles, huh?' and maybe that ridiculous lopsided grin of yours."

Alex just continued glaring full on knowing fully that Derek must've known better than that. He seemed to be catching on though that his friend was not taking any of his crappy attempts at seeming angry.

Xavier began coughing even louder causing a view onlookers to gaze at their table, all which both Derek and Alex were oblivious to.

"Seriously man, how could you propose to her, that's like reaching for snake venom and shooting it up like heroin."

Derek's eyes narrowed, "Seriously you chose to go with that analogy?"

"You're right, do you know why those freaky little lady spiders are called black widow?" Alex didn't wait for a response, "Because they eat the male after mating, Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes and took another sip of his soda. "She'll like strangle and smother you or slowly kill you as soon as you tie the knot, either way you're done!" Alex continued frantic.

Derek snorted, "What is wrong with you and animals today?"

"Reptiles and Arthropod's. Goddamn Discovery channel, there was nothing on TV last night. But that is besides the point."

Xavier's arm finally stopped wailing when one of the waiters passing by took pity on him and handed him a glass of water.

"What you did was stupid, now you need to get out of it. Plead temporary insanity." Alex insisted.

"No. I won't do that." Derek said firm.

But Alex wasn't planning on giving up. Almost everyone that saw him at first glance found him intimidating. Well built, over six foot tall, and a overall sharp look gave people the impression that he was the last person you wanted to mess with. When you got to know him though, it was more than obvious he was just a goofball like most of the players on the team, simply the unfortunate subject of prejudice. Just like Derek he was featured as in the top five assholes, in most tabloid despite the frequent assurance of a lot people that insisted he was a good guy in interviews. There was always a source that swore the contrary. So he knew all about the façade, and in Derek's life being with Amanda just helped strengthen what many people already assumed of him. It wasn't who he was though, and Alex couldn't allow his best friend to do something as stupid as that.

"Derek." His voice dropping all traces of humor he might had earlier. "You'd be unhappy, you know that."

"This isn't just about me anymore. I really have been thinking about fostering and—"

It took only seconds of really analyzing his friend before it clicked. "—It's about _her_." Alex said in realization, emphasizing the word 'her' with a undertone.

Derek flinched, and really there wasn't much to be said, as it was a dead giveaway that Alex was right.

He didn't exactly know who 'she' was, other than the fact that it was the reason Derek could never be truly happy, again. One drunken night a few years ago he had spoken of her, never actually mentioning his name, but only in the manner he spoke of the mysterious woman, Alex knew Derek had it bad. It was never truly mentioned again, as it was something that Derek evaded and denied ever mentioning in the first place, but he was no fool.

Everything always led to _her_.

"Seriously I could've died!" Xavier finally spoke break the dead silence. "You, guys are assholes! And I can't believe you're getting hitched, man." He continued grinning like a loon. "Amanda might be a bitch but she's hot, that's what counts right."

Alex turned his full on glare to Xavier, who was much shorter than, and despite his agility on ice, the kid didn't have much going for him, but still he latched onto the duo the moment he laid eyes on them two years ago. Sometimes he was useful, other times he was guess starring in most of their assassination plots. Featured as a victim of course, like at the moment.

Neither of them said anything for a while all of them lost in their thoughts.

Alex, couldn't let his friend go through with this absurdity.

Derek, was determined to follow through with his plans.

Xavier, wasn't sure what was going on, other than that he had a near death experience just moments ago.

-Xx-

**Review and I promise I'll write quicker! **


	11. Chapter 11

**In my defense I did say Sunday, I just didn't realize this chapter would´ve milked it until the next Sunday … I wrote this chapter all wrong at first and just couldn't live with myself if I had posted it the way it had been a week ago. Totally wracked my brain though, and did some story therapy by reading a bunch of unrelated fanfiction and maybe some related ones posted ages ago… I´m still not sure this was the way I wanted it to go but I guess it´ll do… sorry for spelling mistakes or something**

**Disclaimer; Never nada did I own…**

**Happy read! **

**o-xXx-o**

Marti was hiding. She wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't because it was plain and simple. She was avoiding questioning, avoiding being possibly killed for opening her big mouth. Honesty would not save her. It wouldn't do her any good this time. Casey's question the day before had everyone sputtering for a response. Lizzie panicked because her mother was present, no one bothered to inform her that Nora knew about Haylee. Nora apparently wasn't as informed as the most of them, and wondered why Haylee knew nothing of her father, and why every one of her children knew about Casey and Derek, and she did not. And Marti knew she was in trouble. It was her and her big mouth that set the events in motion.

After the surprise wore off she schooled her features and pretended to know nothing about anything. Plead plausible deniability. She wasn't sure what it exactly entailed in Casey's court of law, but she could go with it. Lizzie wasn't helping much as she almost paled on command as soon as Casey´s eyes landed on her. Bless Edwin's soul for interrupting their conversation, even Elliot for distracting Casey by pecking her on the lips in front of Nora. Marti quickly made excuses about needing to get something for her latest boyfriend Rodger, and got out of there as soon as she could. Unfortunately though Haylee insisted she had to go so she took her niece with her.

Not in a million years did she expect to run into her brother. Of all the people in New York possible how was it that she just happen to literally run into him. She should've stayed in the Brooklyn area where Casey lived. What exactly possessed her to travel all the way to Manhattan, she had no idea. Yet there she was, on fifth avenue passing shop after shop with Haylee on her tail when she just had to spot the perfect gift for Roger.

"…No way."

"Why'd you come if you weren't going to be helpful. "

"Aunt Marti, helpful was eighteen stores ago, I'm unwilling to put myself through any more torture. Despite being reluctant most times, I'm fine with shopping, but this is totally bordering mom and aunt Lizzie's shop-a-holic tendencies. I refuse to be subjected to that any more then it's necessary." Haylee exclaimed.

Marti knew her niece was right. What was with her lately? She was not at all behaving like herself, and that was just proof that the whole Casey/Derek situation had her once more on edge. It was a never ending cycle of chaos that would continue to torment them all until it was properly resolved. If the past nine years were anything to go by, no one would ever doubt that when things went wrong in 'Casey and Derek world' it went wrong big and for everyone involved. Very much like their adolescent selves it was a true testament as to how far the two actually took things, and quite frankly it was really wearing on Marti's sanity, and everyone else's for that matter.

"Fine you can wait outside, but you should know that you sound more like Casey every day." Marti relented. She entered the store leaving her niece out front.

Haylee leaned against the building as she stared ahead watching people pass by bustling and going about their business. People were always busy in New York, but she guessed that the fast pace was reassuring to some. As a only child it was comforting, never having to worry about finding something to do. There was always some form of entertainment to hold her busy. She wondered whether that was the reason her mother had chosen New York. If it was planned, and admired as a place she'd always wanted to be. Haylee personally guessed that it was probably not the case. From what little she'd been told New York had always seemed like a fast paced decision, made last minute, by a terrified eighteen year old girl. Mere coincidental was the irony in that. Haylee figured though that it probably didn't matter anymore what New York had meant to her mother then, since now it was pretty much home to the both of them.

How would it have been like to grow up in Toronto? The question had come out of nowhere yet it was right there as bodies of people moved in front of her, with what might as well have been faceless profiles, as she would never see them again.

In Toronto everything must've been much more slower and easy going, seeming like a entire different world from what she was used to. How was her mother then, and when had she met her father? Did he go to the same school as her? Was she a total geek, an easy speculation, and he a total jock? Two cliques reuniting by the forces of love?

She supposed the likelihood of that was small, as it was as unrealistic as things got, but liked to dream that it was possible. That her mother separating from her dad was a total misfortune and misunderstanding. That neither her mom or the man that fathered her had really wanted to part with one another.

Yeah, that was very unlikely. Haylee knew her mother well enough to know that she hardly ever made any decision without thinking them thoroughly through. Her 'calm and collected' demeanor held it´s pattern even in the smack middle of chaos.

Her eyes were focused on nothing in particular when she first heard him. With so many people around all speaking at once, she wasn't sure how exactly she could tell his voice apart, especially since she'd only heard it once before. But the voice was loud and zealously enthralled in whatever subject he was having. She concentrated more on the direction of the voice and soon spotted him in the crowd animatedly telling what must've been a interesting story, to a friend.

"…For a kid you've gotta admit he's pretty amazing. Have you even seen that before?" he was saying. His face looked familiar though, she realized, and from then on it took her only seconds before eyes widened in recognition.

Whomever the question was directed, didn't seem as enthusiastic as his friend though nonetheless genuinely happy.

"No man, the kid's fantastic," The man seemed overjoyed for a moment at the compliment. "But don't you think you're getting a little too attached?" the question laced genuine concern but it completely changed the familiar man's demeanor. His face immediately fell at his friends words and his should shagged noticeably. Before she knew it Haylee was standing right by the two men lightly tapping the familiar one's back. Unconsciously she must´ve been moving towards the two man all along.

"Hey, I know you," She said a smile breaking on her face. "You're the guy I ran into yesterday at Coney Island." She accused.

Derek turned towards Haylee confusion clouding his features before he too recognized the girl. "Yeah," He nodded smiling brightly again, though it quickly fleeted the more he looked at her.

"How's your arm?" he asked suddenly, and she noted the concern in his voice.

Haylee raised her cast for him to get a better look at, "Elliot said I'd be fine in a few weeks." She said coolly, not wanting to give away any signs that it actually hurt and ached a lot since she broke it, which it still did.

"I'm really sorry about that by the way." He winced slightly at the cast.

"It's totally cool, besides I was in the hospital just recently so it was not a big deal." She said brightly.

"You end up there often?" he asked, a little amused his left eyebrow arched curiously.

She shrugged, "Mostly for scrapes, my uncle says I'm kind of a klutz, which I'm totally not," she said indignantly.

Derek's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her uncle, and the word klutz. The two words were directly associated with two very important people of his past.

He was suddenly overcome with curiosity and worry, the latter he assumed was natural even if a bit unexplainable, when he noted the girl seemed to be by herself.

Before he could question the whereabouts of her parents, which he only then realized entailed Casey, someone called for her and he immediately stiffened.

"Haylee!" his sister exclaimed worry etching her features as she focused on the girl, who had quickly turned around with a guilt ridden look on her face.

"Sorry aunt Marti," She quickly apologized.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it kid. You scared the crap out of me! Your mom would lynch me if I ever lost you. She would torture and then decapitate me. Maybe sever my arms and legs before though." She rambled as she checked her niece up and down making sure nothing was array, dislocated or broken, again. She was turning Haylee around in a circle thoroughly examining her, to occupied to really think through the scene she´d just interrupted.

"Well, well, well Smarti, into gory movies much?"

"Well Roger's been—" she cut herself off as she realized who'd she just answered to. She looked up only to meet Derek's eyes, both surprise and panic clouding her face almost instantly. He stood there staring blatantly at her a unsure smile playing at his mouth his gaze unwavering. There was no doubt a million questions and accusations being exclaimed in his eyes alone even if none were spoken out loud. Speechless for a few seconds it took her a few moments to remember why this was very bad news when another voice rang beside her.

"Aunt Marti, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Quickly Marti turned towards her niece, and smiled slightly strained. "Just, fine we should get going." She stated nervously.

"Sure," Haylee said staring at her aunt a bit weirdly. "This is the guy I ran into though, at Coney Island with mom, he helped—"

"Shit, Haylee, we really gotta go, now." She insisted. Haylee's brows furrowed.

"But—" she began, but Marti just reached for her hand.

"Marti," Derek turned toward his sister as she began moving. "You can't just—"

"Derek I—" She slapped her hand over her mouth. It was too late though, because startled at hearing what had become a all familiar name Haylee looked from her aunt to the man.

"Derek? Isn't that—" she begun, but Marti didn't let her finish, she pulled her niece's arm and disappeared in the mass of people walking up and down the long street. Ignoring both her brother's and niece's protests.

She was sure now that Casey was going to kill her.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the hell was that all about?" Alex, who had witnessed the events unfold in various emotional states, asked after he finally got a hold of himself.

"That, is a long story." Derek said somewhat dejected.

Alex however was still looking perplexed. Dazed himself, Derek just turned around and headed the opposite direction his sister just disappeared in, Alex silently trailing him.

o0o0o0o0o0o

This was why she went into hiding. Until it was time to fly back to Toronto she'd have to avoid her step sister and niece like the plague.

Marti was fully aware that Haylee walked around with a pensive look on her face now, that turned to confusion more often than not, which only began worrying her mother more and more. This all was beginning to weigh on everyone, which never meant any good. And despite the fact that Casey had done well for herself and lived in more than spacious apartment, having around four more people crowded her place, which left little space to hide.

Nora had naturally taken the guestroom with the comfortable queen bed, that usually Marti and Lizzie took turns on using when they visited. Lizzie and Marti took the office where there was a queen sized sofa bed they both fit on. And Edwin took his regular spot on the sofa, which luckily was one of those comfortable ones, that wouldn't dump him on the floor in less than five minutes of sleep. So with every spot spoken for Marti was at loss as to where she was safe.

Also unfortunately for Marti, Casey did most of her work at home, which meant she had to spend most of her time outside of the house. And since she was spending little time at Casey's place Nora enlisted her on sightseeing duties. This of course did nothing good for her 'Total Avoidance' plan. Nora tended to 'casually' drift the conversations to Derek, and it all felt like she was going full circle. There had to be something in the McDonald blood that made the women so damn attracted to all things involving the Venturi men because it was all bordering ridiculous. So she steered clear as much as she could from Nora as well.

Which of course was easier said than done. Especially when Nora cornered her in Casey´s kitchen when she´d gone in to get the necessary dose of water and other food products before she ones more disappeared to a very gay but friendly neighbor she´d befriended on one of her missions of avoiding when she was exploring Casey´s building.

"Hi, Marti." Nora greeted casually. Marti abruptly stopped raiding Casey´s fridge and turned around to face her stepmom.

"Hi, Nora." She returned as she began retreating, gathering the stuff she had so far managed to get a hold, which wasn't much, but would have to do. She was just turning towards the nearest exist which led to the living room when Nora spoke.

"I know you´ve been avoiding me," Marti halted her steps. _Busted. _"And Casey, Haylee, and Lizzie." Nora continued and Marti cringed at her accuracy. "We both know some of the reasons why, but I´d like to know more."

Marti remained silent.

"Like for example, how long Casey and Derek had been seeing each other and what exactly Derek did to make Casey so upset with him. Why he isn't the picture, and in Haylee´s life? Why Casey hasn't told Haylee about him, if he isn't some stranger or one of her ex boyfriends?"

Nora practically ambushed her with all her questions and Marti was speechless for a moment.

"But Case—"

"—Is out with Lizzie and Haylee they won´t be back for another hour."

Marti let out a heavy breath her only escape route now clearly blocked. Nora had been like a mother to her for more than half of her life, always endlessly understanding of every problem she had, and the fact that Casey had never step to the plate to tell even her own mother about what happened failed to be comprehended by her brain. What was so bad that Casey couldn't speak to her own mother about? She was feeling guilty enough though so she wasn't going to dig her grave any deeper by lying. She was facing Nora when she spoke,

"To your first question, I honestly don´t know. From what we all could speculate it either was very near the end, I mean you remember Casey that last summer, how she was all over the place," She began, "Casey doesn't tell us a whole lot either. She doesn't speak about him, she never did as a matter of fact, we´re all working on guess work and clear evidence of how much Haylee looks like him." The more she continued the more Marti noted Nora´s face fall, at all the uncertainty she was met with. The questions that remained unanswered. "And the closest person to her right now is surprisingly Edwin and he too is at lost with what happened exactly. I guess the fact that Haylee´s father isn't just some stranger or some ex boyfriend makes it so much harder for Casey to explain things to her."

Nora´s chest clenched slightly. She supposed she had a lot to do with some of her daughter´s aches and troubles, first she´d married George never really thinking through the implications of her actions even if they´d though at the time that they had it all figured out. And then when she found Casey, her daughter, had been pregnant and had given birth without ever telling her, she´d been so mad. Extremely worried when she´d gotten the phone call from her younger daughter saying that Casey was very sick. She´d flown immediately to New York, and had come across a sight she hadn't imagined in a million years. She had a granddaughter.

It was easy to forgive Casey, she was her daughter after all, and Haylee had a irresistible charm that sucked her in immediately. Casey had always tried to be as perfect as she could be so the indiscretion, even one as big as she´d made just made up for years of good behavior she´d had under the belt. And as always Casey had everything under control, despite getting sick.

Her daughter had made a compelling speech about how she´d be able to handle school, a child, and a job, had everything thought out and planned to the tiniest detail, and after promising to keep her as emergency contact, Nora couldn't help it but let go. No matter how many ways and times she protested to bring Casey back to Toronto so that maybe she could attend a school closer by home, where Nora could help her. Casey had vehemently denied and refused to go back, saying that New York and her daughter were her life now.

Nora had let it go. Let Casey stay in New York, and the first three years or so she´d deposit money in Casey´s bank for if ever she needed any and was too stubborn to ask. And Casey had done it, had graduated and immediately landed a great job and began climbing the work ladder until she made Editor of a good publishing company. There was always a excuse as to why Casey couldn't come to Canada and Nora wasn't able to do anything but let it slide as long as the phone calls kept occurring then there had been no need to press.

Now though she realized that maybe she should´ve pushed more. Should´ve insisted more visits home or something anything that might have given her the signs her other children had gotten to see before her. If her granddaughter hadn't uttered her stepsons name then maybe she´d still be oblivious to the obvious resemblance, that now were so clearly there. But she hadn't and now things were so clearly complicated.

"But, I still don't understand why Derek isn't here for them. He wouldn't walk away from something like this. You´re brother might´ve been a bit unconsidered when it came to Casey, and they did fight a awful lot but walking away from his own child, I would´ve never pegged him for someone who would do such a thing. "

Marti let out a sighed, she´d purposely let that question go because she knew Nora would blow out a roof is she knew. "That´s the thing, Derek would never do something like that, but whatever he did do to Casey to hurt her, well she´s making him pay for it in some twisted semi unconscious way."

Nora looked slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"My brother doesn't know about Haylee," Nora´s eyes widened at that, "At least he didn't, I mean he still doesn't know he has a daughter." She quickly corrected.

Nora stared perplexed at Marti.

"How…" Nora didn't finish, couldn't was more like it.

"I mean think about it, Casey´s been in her own world tightly wound letting only a few people, and Derek… well Derek´s been pretty much the same story only he never even calls anymore. And when he does, did," she corrected painfully, "well dad can be a little aloof sometimes so any news from Casey or Haylee never would´ve made it to Derek. And we either found out too late, when he already stopped calling or were sworn to secrecy. Everything was stacked against him ever knowing, a great deal his own fault." She finished sadly.

Nora shook her head, how could things have gotten so out of hand. She had to do something.

She had to talk to Casey… and Derek.

**o-xXx-o**

**Okay so seriously, I don't think there is enough stacked against C&D, or is it just me? The only things are Amanda, Elliot, and their massive stubborn behinds, but if you put that against alliances such as Alex, Nora, and whoever else is pro happiness, which basically constitutes the rest, it´s a bit unfair… Oh well I guess you´ll see just have to wait and see how much this might possibly irk me… or not… Next chapter I´m planning to dip a little more into Derek, Alex, and of course Amanda will return to spice things up… **

**Reviewing inspires and motivates me, I swear!**

**Clicky!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; Thanks you guys for the reviews alerts, and favorites, its much appreciated! I know I'm kinda dragging you through mud here by making it so slow pace but I'm a natural big bang writer, I just can't do it in anything below 10,000 words. But good news is that after this chapter, which somehow morphed into a bit of filler towards the end there, will be leading up to some much needed head first angst-ing. I'll be diving into a shallow pool and you might all need to help keep me from drowning. There might be tears, and 'WTFs' so yaaayy for those who love angst! Okay enough of this get to reading and more a/n and spoiler below! **

**Disclaimer; Well technically since we ALL helped keep this show a float for ***googling to make sure*** four seasons, don't we own it just a little teensy bit? No? Really? Okay then no… **

Derek took another sip of his beer, as he morosely stared ahead of himself trying to erase everything that he had just minutes ago finished telling Alex. The afternoon had left him in a whirl of emotions and he knew he couldn't hold off any longer in telling his best friend what he´d been bottling up for ages. Sure it had been a more compressed and shorter version of the events that occurred so many years ago, even still including some of the important details like how Casey, the woman he still secretly not-so-much-yet-totally pined for, was his stepsister.

He´d expected to see maybe some revulsion in his friends face, but other than shock as he stared at Derek, his mouth slack and his eyes wide, Alex seemed to have been rendered somewhat speechless. In the meantime Derek wondered why exactly he was drinking beer when there was clearly a stash of much more appeasing and stronger liquor with the promise to temporarily forget every single thing he´d just poured out.

"Dammit Derek, what the hell." Alex finally muttered. He finally looked away staring at the bar counter studiously as he carefully let the information sink in.

"That's… a whole lot of messed up." He continued still bewildered.

"Tell me about it." Derek mumbled to himself.

"So like what nine years huh?"

"Yeah."

"And not a word,"

"Nope." Derek answered emphasizing the 'P' by popping it.

"And…" Alex hesitated for a moment looking around a bit a little uncomfortable, "you… uh, love her?"

Derek exhaled as he let the question shimmer through his thoughts. His stomach seemed to drop a little whenever he thought about her and his heart clenched slightly, but he'd never dared uttering the words.

"Casey is… She's… I-it's complicated." He struggled. Even though the words might never reach coherent capacity Derek's face said it all, and Alex had his answer.

"I'm sorry man." He said in sympathy squeezing Derek shoulder in support before he returned to his beer.

"Hey, I don't usually do the talking about feelings crap you know that, and I think I think I might've just exceeded my yearly quota," Derek's face cringed at that, "so can we just… not, please." Derek quickly added. It had been meant as a nonchalant brush off but Alex saw right through him and read the sincere plea in his friends voice.

"Right, dude." He agreed, and Derek seemed to relax considerably. The two men sat in companionable silence for a moment, each in their own thoughts before Alex spoke again. "So, what are you going to do now, man?"

Derek tensed slightly again. "There's nothing to do about that. Casey is my past." He said tersely. "She's clearly moved on, even has a kid," He scoffed depreciably, shaking his head. "And I'm marrying Amanda, remember." He continued taking a sip from his now lukewarm beer, wincing slightly.

Alex wanted to reprimand Derek right at the spot but somewhere he got caught in something Derek had said, as he recalled the afternoon.

The girl, Casey´s daughter. Her features screamed of familiarity. His eyes widened at his slight revelation.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Shit. Derek, you said nine years right?" He questioned once more.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself. "Yeah, that's what I—Do you just pretend to listen to me, cause—"

"—No, Derek, I don't know much about kids but didn't Casey's daughter look around that age?" Alex cut him off.

"Wha—" He thought about it for a moment, first all he could remember about the little girl were the remarkable blue eyes, so much like Casey's. "I suppose." He said finally.

Alex waited for his friend to catch on, but when Derek didn't he let out a frustrated sighed, "Doesn't that freak you out?"

"Why should—What are you getting at?" Finally beginning to catch on.

"The amount of time you guys spend apart, the age of her daughter and, well dude honestly the kid kinda even looks like you." Alex pointed out. Derek's mouth gaped open as he stared at his friend the at his beer.

"No… n-no man." He wavered slightly.

Casey couldn't have… Casey would **not** have kept something like that from him. He couldn't have a daughter. That was… he would never… just –"No." He said firmly. "We don't know how old, Haylee is, it was probably right after we… It didn't mean…" Again his words jumbled together and he groaned frustratingly. "Besides, Casey would never do that." He finished.

"You sure man, I mean something like that must´ve been hard for her, especially if what you told me is true—" Derek cut him off.

"I'm sure. Casey wouldn't have. She's not like that." His gut tightened as he thought about it, as he wondered which of the two he thought worse of, if Haylee was his, which mean Casey's betrayal, or if she wasn't, which just... They both meant something that would end up hurting him even more then what he was already dealing with.

And couldn't deal with it.

Frustratingly, he called the bartender and asked for something heavier, he was gonna need it.

Alex stared at his friend worried. Even though Derek might've been sure of it, he still wasn't convinced on the matter of Casey's daughter being Derek's as well. He had to find out, for sure, so that he could maybe salvage what was left of his friend before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

o0o0o0o0o

Amanda took a sip of her wine as she checked off one more thing of her engagement party to do list. She had almost everything ready to go, the only thing remaining on the list were the things related to Derek, whom had been evading her lately. She didn't give it much thought since she knew Derek, and how he wasn't really into all the things involved when planning social events. So she gladly took charge, inviting everyone important in their social circle, hiring caterers, booking a venue, etc.

There was soft music playing in the background and she lit a few scented candles dimming the light of the apartment, causing for a semi romantic, yet hugely relaxing ambiance. It didn't matter that Derek wasn't too fond of the 'girly' scented candles, Amanda found she deserved a little down time after the busy day she had today. Besides they'd soon would officially be conjoining space regularly once they wedded, so it was time he got used to it.

A smile crept onto her face as she thought of finally being married, to a wonderful wealthy husband, who would always be fit, handsome, and a public eye figure for at least a few more years. She'd be the envy of her friends, subjected to prays of 'Well done' and 'You're so lucky'. The moment she latched onto the unattainable Derek Venturi, there had been instant recognition of her catch. Whisperers wherever she and looks of longing, wanting to be in her place.

Sure she'd always been a well mentioned name, her wealth and her father's business made sure that she'd always had a place at social events. But she'd never been the center of attention, and she craved for it. Derek had been a blessing in disguise. Featured in magazines and billboards as a hot athlete, always up and a about doing something that gossip magazines found fascinating. Whether it was leaving one of the hottest clubs, or eating a burger. And the trails of girls, he was always pictured with, labeling him a 'Bad Boy', 'Heartbreaker', 'Player'. Girls claiming he was the 'Sweetest guy' one moment and then a jerk a few days later. Least to say Amanda was intrigued.

It was a stroke of luck that she'd ended up with Derek. She was replacing her father's attendance at a Charity event he just could not attend, for some reason, and had grudgingly send her. She was informed that there wouldn't be much publicity, which turned out to be false when she showed up and was instantly surrounded by blinding flashes of light. But she had smiled and strutted inside the building where she, once safely inside, allowed herself to be momentarily shocked, and later thrilled. Turned out Derek had been added to the guest list at the last minute and as soon as the paparazzi found out they rushed over to the event.

When he finally arrived they got to talking, which was also a total coincidence, and the rest, as they said, was history. As soon as she was spotted with Derek for longer than three weeks it was declared that she had finally won the athletes heart in almost every magazine.

Everything she'd always hoped for wrapped in a hot package. Finally the center of attention, wherever she went. And now even more as they would finally tie the knot. There were also of course the minor details that Derek was a genuine good guy, and would be a terrific father someday, if she maybe gave into the idea of fostering after a few years of honeymooning. She'd be able to keep her figure and Derek would have the kid he always wanted. Everyone sated and satisfied.

She was brought back to reality when the front door opened and closed seconds later.

"Amanda, are you there?" Derek called from the hallway. Amanda quickly took one last sip of her wine and placed it back onto the coffee table.

"Sweetie," She slightly wined as she went to meet him at the door. He'd barely shrugged of his jacket before she walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're suppose to say, 'Honey, I'm home!', for practice."She stated before kissing him softly once.

"I'm sorry your highness should I go outside, then enter and try again?" He asked quirking his left eyebrow.

"Mmh," she pretended to think about it, "I should just through you in the stocks, but I'll forgive you just this once." She said warningly.

Derek rolled his eyes, but kissed her again either way. It had been a long time since Amanda had been playful and in a good mood, and she'd been giving him plenty of space so it was easy to fall back into pretending to be a loveable boyfriend, or fiancée he should say.

"I will remember to do so the next time." He added for good measure with a small smile. She smiled brightly and with one last peck she released him.

He turned to hang his jacket and he was just about to ask what for dinner they should have, when he smelled it.

"Is that apple-cinnamon? Amanda, are you burning those scented candles again?" he groaned annoyingly already heading into the living area. And just as he guessed everywhere there were candles lit. Amanda trailed behind him unfazed.

"Well, I needed to relax and they sooth me." She simply stated as she reached for her wine. He instantly began blowing the candles out.

"I told you not to do this in my apartment." He argued

"Just blow out the red ones, they're the scented ones." She finished her wine, "And this won't be just your apartment for long Derek, so we're both going to have to make some sacrifices and deal with each other's pet peeves. I'm frankly surprised we haven't done so earlier."

Derek fought the urge to argue, that she had way more pet peeves than could even be accounted for, and continued blowing out candles, carefully only the white ones. The idea of his apartment officially being half Amanda's send a shiver down his spine, and not the good kind either. Twenty-four hours, seven days a week co-habiting with Amanda, especially now since he'd planned to retire. For a moment he let that sink, then he tried not to shudder and chose carefully not think about it, at least not until it was strictly necessary. He was fond of Amanda and she wasn't a bad person, but more often than not things needed to be somehow about her. And when she didn't get her way… well her threats weren't idle.

Why were there so many damn candles? One day she was going to burn down _his_ apartment.

"How was your day, Derek?"

Derek tensed slightly at the question, but he shrugged it off quickly. Another subject he didn't want to thread. At least not all aspects of his day.

"I went to visit Michael and the rest of the kids at the Home, we played some field hockey, and ate ice cream. The little guy's getting good, all natural talent." He remembered fondly. "Then I got some drinks with Alex, at Philip's bar." He finished shortly purposely skipping anything that happened in between.

Amanda head towards the practically open kitchen which had one long bar separating it from the living area. It was quite roomy and filled with the latest kitchen appliances, some of which Derek had never even used, more often than not because it needed a thick instruction booklet for its usage. This only lead to frustration when he tried to operate anything, like the time he'd spent three hours fighting with the monstrosity his realtor called 'gift of heaven'. A coffee machine that cost two thousand dollars, which he ended up calling tech support for, where he was put on hold for a half hour only to be patronized by a cocky teenager who'd taken his call. The entire time he felt like he'd been in Xavier's shoes, it was not pleasant. The least to say, what little culinary skills he had were hardly ever put to test.

It didn't matter much though that he couldn't take full advantage of his full kitchen, 'cause since he'd been drafted he'd been forced to keep track of a diet regimen mostly to make sure he was keeping himself healthy, and later for the modeling he'd been subjected to as a attractive, yet more importantly, competitive and successful hockey player. But he made due whenever he had enough time or the patience to stand in the kitchen for a hour or two to cook something up.

Amanda however never did anything remotely close to even boiling water. She lived on 'Gotta watch the Carbs' and whatever cow food she'd collected that day. Derek could deal with someone who ate salads because it was the healthy choice, but someone who would not even occasionally take a bite of a damn pizza, or a delicious burger, was just inhuman in his world. But he put up with it, mostly because being with Amanda never required much effort when it came to doing his own thing most of the time, as long as they both got out what they wanted in the end. He showed up at one of her social events and she'd let things slide like charity events, or team meetings that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, or were coincidentally scheduled on the dates her parents were in town.

Sure, though there was a time they had some passion in their relationship, when everything was new and exciting. Unfortunately, though Derek had forced himself to settle down, his heart took its own account and was never really in it. And forcing certain emotions happened more frequently than it used to, but it was compromise. He'd taken a lot for granted, may not have always treated people the way they deserved to be treated, so if this was how he had to spent the rest of his life he'd take it. He would, adjust.

"…and then, I realized that Emma and Rachel are both going to be there so I basically had to change the entire menu, and believe me Michél was not happy about it. He went on and on tweeting about something with that ridiculous accent of his, I hardly understood anything."

Derek who finally blew out the last candle had only manage to catch the last part of Amanda's rant as he entered the kitchen behind her.

"Amanda, Michél doesn't speak English. It's not a accent that you hear when he talks, it's French." Derek tried to explain. They'd both met the Chef before, as he had catered for Amanda's parents on occasion. It didn't surprise Derek that it was only now that Amanda was informed the Chef didn't speak English. Things like that flew right over her head, she still didn't know that Rosa, the wonderful lady that came and cleaned Derek's apartment once a week, spoke only fluently Spanish. She'd only uttered a few English words here and there and instantly Amanda took the rest as a thick accent.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Was her only response before she continued to rattle on as she made a salad.

"Should I call Anthony, to bring something over?" he asked referring to his long time friend, and personal cook, who made take-out food that was not only delicious but ridiculously healthy.

"Sure," she said before she again continued to go on about her day, which was always eventful.

He retrieved his cell phone and dialed his friends number. He was just greeting him and briefly catching up, when the doorbell rang.

"Amanda can you get that for me?" Derek yelled from his place on the couch. Rolling her eyes she went and got the door, not before muttering about lazy hockey players.

She pulled open the door. "Hello can I help you?" she asked the strange woman standing at the other side.

"Uhm, I was wondering if Derek was home?" she asked a little uncertain.

"Yeah, he is may I ask who you are exactly?" Amanda questioned.

"I'm Nora, his step mother." Nora answered.

""Nora?"" Both Amanda, and Derek who'd appeared behind her, responded bewildered.

**A/N; I apologize for any mistakes, I did not proof read the last part I just wanted it to be over already so that I could post it… Uhm so yeah, we're getting there, huh guys! Nora's a step closer to trying to understand WTF is going on, which will also lead to someone else finding Derek *hint*-*hint*! Ahum! .. I might, and this is totally not sure yet, bring George into this sooner than I expected to, I wanted to in this chapter but it just didn't feel right yet so he still has a imaginary case going on in Toronto. Aaaand we have a little bit of Alex and Xavier interference on the horizon! So yeah, hit that review button and let me know what ya'll think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; Merrrryyy Christmas! Yay, wrote this chapter this morning, I was in a very festive mood after receiving my presents from Santa=P So I decided to celebrate with all of you by posting a new chapter that was meant to be much shorter initially but then I decided to make it 1k+ words longer 'cause it's Christmas and all! Well hear you go, happy fun reading and holidays and thanks so much for the review alerts and favorites! **

**Disclaimer; Don't own but I oh boy did I wish I did somedays! **

Nora shifted in her seat on the sofa, trying not to second guess her reason for showing up unannounced at her stepsons apartment. The girl she assumed was Derek's girlfriend, didn't particularly ease her tension if the heavy gaze she was being met with was anything to go by.

Her stepson who had momentarily excused himself returned to the sitting area looking slightly flushed and a bit on edge, Nora couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at the uneasiness she was causing. Derek was at some fault for his discomfort for not keeping in touch with his family, something that was simply inexcusable in her eyes.

"How's dad?" he asked a bit shyly. Nora really couldn't help the automatic look of incredulity that graced her features.

"Well Derek I'm a bit surprised you even remember you have a father, since you haven't really contacted us in over three years." She responded a bit offended and unable to keep the slight accusation in her voice.

Derek had at least the decency of looking guiltily as he sunk into the nearest chair, opposite his stepmother and next to Amanda who seemed entranced and frankly way to joyful at meeting any family member of Derek's, then the occasion called for. He was sure she was forming some sort of plan of attack to acquire every bit of information of Derek's past that he was so unwilling to give up himself. This was pretty much everything as he was not big on sharing.

Unable to formulate any verbal response Derek sighed frustratingly, and Nora reluctantly threw him a bone.

"Your father's fine. He's working on a case." She answered. Derek seemed grateful for the information. "He's not very happy with you though, so when you meet with him keep in mind that you'll be walking on eggshells." She added for good measure, at which Derek nodded rightfully.

There was a moment of silence, where Nora studied her stepson for a moment and the steel cold environment around her. Every objects in the room most likely cost a fortune, though there was hardly anything that made the place feel homey. At least she could acknowledged Derek had done good for himself.

Derek in the meantime squirmed in his seat under the scrutiny of his step mother terrified that more warning for his father were to come.

Amanda cleared her throat when she found there was way too much silence going on when there was obviously so much more talking to be done.

"Well, honey aren't you going to introduce me properly?" she asked a bit affronted.

"O-of course." Derek managed before clearing his own throat to keep the squeak out of it, he was a grown man after all, there was no need to feel any sort of fear in his step mother's presence. At least there shouldn't be. He couldn't help but be reminded how much he cared for the woman's opinion, as it always somehow mattered that Nora thought well of him. He was beginning to feel like a truly miserable ass for not calling home more often. "Nora , this is Amanda my—"

"Fiancé. " Amanda finished her voice light with pride at being named someone's fiancé especially in front of people that meant so much yet she knew nothing about. Shifting forward she stuck out her hand and Nora shook it. "It's so nice to meet you." She said grinning widely. Shocked at the introduction Nora looked between her step son and the woman he was engaged to. Her brows furrowed in confusion, the news was certainly not what she expected. At least not from what little she allowed herself believe from the rag magazine and her knowledge of what kind of person her stepson had always been.

"You're getting married?" she wondered out loud her eyes landing on her stepson who tensed slightly. Amanda answered before Derek could.

"Why of course, we have been dating for three years, it's only natural. Then again Derek doesn't talk much about his family," Amanda said throwing a playful glare at Derek, "So I'm not surprised this is such a shock to you." She finished. Nora nodded her eyes leaving Derek and meeting Amanda's who had a glint of pleasure in hers.

"Yeah, well we'll discuss that in time I'm actually in town for a few days, staying with my daughter so I just thought I might as well drop by and visit Derek, since I hardly get to see him if visitation's we're up to him." She told Amanda, though in the corner of her eyes she didn't miss how Derek stiffened when Nora mentioned Casey.

"Oh, I didn't know Derek had family living right here in New York." Amanda acknowledged genuinely surprised her gaze falling directly on Derek who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable if the way he was wringing his hands was anything to go by. "You never thought to mention this, Derek?"She asked a bit tersely.

"I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Nora's daughter." Derek said stoically.

"Or anyone else in your family apparently." Amanda retorted to Nora's utter surprise.

"What's it to you Amanda, it's not like you ever cared to know before?" Derek threw back.

Really it was morbid curiosity that just kept increasing the more Derek detached himself on the subject of his family, not that Amanda would ever admit to it out loud. She figured that if Derek just fixed whatever it was that bothered him so much when it came to his family, they'd all be much happier, and their relationship much happier. And truth be told, the advantages of Derek restructuring his ties with his family didn't go unnoticed. Like how it would be great press for their wedding. Derek had always vehemently refused to speak of his family in any interview he ever had, always distracting reporters from the subject in the most casual matter. A news coverage of Amanda and Derek dining with both of their families at their engagement party would make great headlines. Make their relationship seem so wholesome and healthy, she could already see them as the golden couple in the big apple. For Derek's family to magically appear from the shades Derek always held them in, would be a great to break the news of the engagement. Not that there weren't already some rumors flying around, but they had yet to break the news officially.

"Well Derek, we are about to announce our engagement and then eventually get married, I think it's time I met you're family." The two glared at each other quite openly now and Nora stared perplexed at the scene. This was hardly the signs of a happy couple. Sure Derek always had been the argumentative type, in fact his entire relationship with Casey had been one constant pattern of fights. Though they were harmless at best and pointless, something to release some of the tension they couldn't express otherwise. Like being forced to live with one another under the same roof. But the arguments never escalated to actual fights. If anything Nora had occasionally even seen a small smile on her daughters lips, one she was never willing to quite give into of course above the yelling. Or the amusement in everyone's eyes at hearing the familiar 'Der-ek!' being exclaimed at the top of her daughters lungs, which was all disguised under a sigh of frustration or the rolling of one's eyes by the family. Nora truly missed those days especially when she and George found themselves with only Marti left to raise hell in the quiet Venturi household. Even during the holidays it had been quiet.

This however was far from being a harmless case of disagreement. Derek was really irritated if his glaring look was any indication, and Amanda was clearly not having it.

"As a matter of fact, Nora I would love it if you and the rest of the family came to the engagement party. I'd love to meet all of you." Amanda said her eyes back on Nora whose eyes widened.

"Amanda—" Derek began to protest, fuming by now.

"You won't have to worry about the expenses we'd be more than happy to cover everyone's trip to New York, and I'm sure that even though Derek hasn't been the most considerate towards his family that this occasion would exempt him temporarily so that we could have the support from our families on a very important date, excluding the wedding of course. As soon as we have a official date we'd more than love to repeat the offer." Amanda continued to ramble on.

"Well I'd love to but—"

"Oh Nora you can't possible say no, it would mean the world to us." Amanda pleaded.

"Amanda!" Derek chastised still fuming.

Amanda however continued looking pleadingly at Nora, who was at lost for words.

"Say yes please?"

"I'd have to ask the rest of the family but I'm sure George wouldn't want to miss it." Nora finally answered looking pointedly at Derek, who dropped his gaze in defeat.

Amanda grinned unabashedly. "Yay! I have to call Michél, and Rachel to widen the order and add a few more seats to the list, and Nora it'd be great if I could get together with you maybe for lunch tomorrow, so you can tell me more about your family. Your daughter would be more then welcome to join us of course I'd—"

"No!" Derek exclaimed at that finally meeting the end of what little sanity he had left, as he shot up from his seat. There was no way he'd allow Amanda anywhere Casey. Those two couldn't… Amanda couldn't suspect that he and… And Nora… No he couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't let Casey back into his life even if it were briefly. Not after everything that happened. And he was sure that Amanda would undoubtedly discover his past with Casey as soon as they were placed in the same room. His gir—fiance thrived on any kind of drama and was trained to sniff anything near to it, as it was the only thing that she caught onto quickly.

Both Amanda and Nora turned to him surprised at the outburst, Nora well aware of the panicked looked on Derek's face, even as he quickly pulled himself back together.

"I told you Amanda, Nora's daughter and I aren't on good terms she wouldn't want—"

"That's ridiculous Derek, she's your sister I'm sure she'll forgive whatever you did eventually."Amanda interrupted. Derek flinched at the word sister something Nora, again, caught.

A cold chill ran through his spine. "_Step_-sister." He said weakly, fearing whether the distinction even mattered anymore. "And she's probably busy." He quickly added cursing that his clenching heart somehow effected his vocal cords as he sounded hoarse.

"Well," Amanda continued dragging out the 'L' and rolling her eyes, "Nora could ask her, and if she is busy then I'll just meet her at the engagement party with the rest of your siblings."

"Trust me, she won't come." He muttered looking away, schooling his features as best as he could. Nora wasn't fooled though, and Derek's behavior intrigued her. She noticed how he never spoke Casey's name out loud, almost as if he couldn't, and how he tried to detach himself as much as possible. George did the same thing when he tried to let on that something didn't matter even though it clearly did. She'd seen the same thing in Marti as well even if her step daughter was much more vocal and obvious with her feelings, and didn't try as hard to hide them.

It was obvious to Nora, now that she knew more about her granddaughter, that Derek had once, or even still, harbored feelings for Casey. What Nora wasn't sure of was what exactly he was trying to let them believe with his indifference. And she itched to know what exactly happened so many years ago that seem to affect not only Casey, but so obviously Derek as well, despite the fact that there wasn't much that affected her stepson. For Derek to still be carrying all this weight around even after so long without even knowing he had a daughter, meant whatever it was that happened, had been big.

"You'll ask everyone right Nora?" Amanda turned her pleading eyes back to Nora and she smiled sadly nodding though she knew Derek was right. Casey would not show up to anything related to or for Derek. Wedding or otherwise.

"Sure."

Amanda smiled again looking back at her fiancé smugly even though he had his back turned on them now.

"Well, I have to be going now, it's getting late, and I just wanted to let Derek know that I was in town." Nora said as she stood up and began collecting her stuff.

Amanda stood up as well, "Oh, well it was nice meeting you, and here is my card so you can call tomorrow for a time we can meet for lunch. " She said handing Nora a small business card. Nora took it and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll do that thanks," Nora said politely, she then took a step closer to Derek placing a hand on his broad arm and squeezing it a little. "It was nice seeing you too, Derek, believe it or not we miss you." She said softly. Derek turned trying to keep the broken look of his face. There was too much upheaval on his emotions with so much talk of a woman he promised to forget so long ago. It was hard keeping himself in rein.

The corners of his lips lifted slightly in a weak attempt at smiling. "Yeah, it was Nora, I, uh… I miss you guys too." He managed.

Nora smiled sadly and took her step son in a short hug, knowing he wasn't too fond of touchy feely moments, even though he returned the hug quite gratefully.

"Call your dad, Derek. He'd love to hear from you." She reprimanded as she released him, though it came out much softer. He nodded. He then walked Nora to the door and bid his goodnight to her as she headed out.

Finally outside Nora allowed herself to feel relieve for accomplishing something that day, though she wasn't exactly sure what yet.

She'd have to talk to the kids about Amanda and she already predicted there'd be some disdain, most likely more from Casey, but she promised herself to patch her family back together no matter what it took.

o0o0o0o0o

"Well wasn't that exciting."Amanda said smiling when Derek returned after collecting himself once again after he'd closed the front door.

Derek simply glared at her, hoping it conveyed exactly how unamused he was by her.

"I hope you realize what you just did." He said coldly.

That seemed to finally make Amanda snap because she shot up from the place on the couch.

"What Derek? What did I exactly do excepts try and connect with your family be nice to them?" She bit out.

"There's a reason I keep myself at arm's length from them. You had no right to meddle in something that is none of your business!" Derek yelled back.

"I don't understand you Derek, for someone who wants to start a family of his own you have a awful way of showing how good you are with your own." Amanda was fully fledged angry, and her words seem to knock some sense into Derek as his thoughts drifted to Michael. He couldn't afford to upset Amanda and give her reasons to doubt that he wouldn't be able to handle a family of his own. He couldn't jeopardize losing Michael. She couldn't understand the reasons he stayed away from his family though. There were so many answers lacing into one from shame to simply fear of facing them after everything that happened between him and Casey.

He took a deep breath calming his anger.

"I'm sorry, you're right I'm being a jerk and… I'm sorry." He finally said once he was sure he'd sound sincere enough. It immediately had the desired effect as it instantly mellowed Amanda.

She reached for him wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him softly. "Apology accepted." She answered. He squirmed slightly in her embrace and tried to subtly move out of her arms.

"I'm just really tense, I think I'm just going to head to bed, and sleep my bad mood away." He said excusing himself. Unfazed she let him go after giving him one last peck.

"Should I just safe up your food when Anthony brings it along?"Amanda asked as she began heading for the kitchen.

"I already called earlier when Nora came and told him to never mind, I'm not so hungry anymore." He responded.

"Oh, well suit yourself, goodnight honey."

"'Night."

Once he was safely in his room he allowed himself to breath properly, everything suddenly overwhelming him. Everything he should've been worried about morphed into a single thing as it always had. Casey.

His stomach dropped and something in his chest clenched, and just like that he was back to square one.

o0o0o0o0o

"Mom, where have you been? I've been worried sick." Casey immediately berated as soon as her mother took a step inside the apartment.

Nora raised her left eyebrow a bit perplexed at being scolded by her daughter.

"I was out, you mind?"

"Yeah… I mean no" Casey looked a bit sheepish. "but you left without Marti, you know this New York not Toronto, it can be dangerous at night."

Nora shrugged of her jacked and hung it on the coat racket and began heading towards the living area where the rest were gathered. At least everyone except her granddaughter who must've already been send to bed.

"I'm well aware of that Casey, and rest assure that I took a cab, not the subway. I only went to Manhattan for a bit." She explained.

"What for?" Casey questioned. Nora temporarily evaded her question and asked for her granddaughters whereabouts. "I send her to bed, it was past her bed time." Casey said fondly.

"Oh, I'll just go kiss her goodnight then, God knows I don't get to do that often." Nora said as she began heading for Haylee's room. Casey stopped her however by planting herself quickly in front of her mother.

"You didn't answer me, mom. And Haylee isn't going anywhere, so where were you?"

Behind Casey, Marti's eyes widened and Lizzie bit nervously into her bottom lip already suspecting where the conversation was heading. Edwin who'd been transfixed watching a movie, something he hardly ever got to do with his busy schedule, was suddenly alerted by the tension that succumbed the room.

Nora look guiltily at her daughter as she tried to find some courage within her. "I, uh… I went to see Derek." She finally managed.

There was a heavy silence in the room and suddenly the air felt almost too thick to properly breath in. All that could be heard was the faint background noise of the TV and the mindless chatter of actors.

Then as the moment drew Nora watched several emotions draw on her daughters face, from utter shock, to distraught hurt, before it settled on anger. And then everything went downhill from then on.

**A/N #2; Sorry for any mistakes I got a bit excited towards the end! I was excited to post it and just did! Maybe I'll proofread tomorrow morning… I might proof read the last chapter and the one before too tomorrow! **

**REVIEW FOR THE HOLIDAYS! I'll love you even more if you did!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Oh my I can't believe it's been a year since I started posting this fic… and like half a year since my last update.. I admit it I totally suck! Believe it or not I have been wanting to write but my muse was just completely gone.. Honestly it's still not back and I have no idea where this chapter came from. Well I don't I deserve to keep anyone much longer, just know that I am still writing and this is definitely not a WIP.. I hate that little abbreviation reverently so trust me I will finish this! **

**No Beta so I apologize if anyone wants a crack at it and knows how to retrieve documents after you haven't updated them in more than 60 days then please do tell me, I would be more then glad for a way to make some annoying revisions! **

"You did what?" she asked as calmly as her anger allowed her. Her agitation rose the more she thought of the implications of what her mother was telling her.

"I went to visit Derek." Nora answered unashamed and firm, figuring facing the problem head on was the best approach.

"You went to see the father of my child? Someone, I warned specifically, that I did not want in my life." Casey threw back voice rising. Silence drew again in the room as everyone took in Casey's words as it had been the first time she actually uttered them in front of everyone openly. The first time she confirmed what had before only been vaguely mentioned in conversation. The confirmation made things solid and every member present and awake let it sink in for a moment as everything became so much more real. Finally Nora broke the silence.

"Casey, you shouldn't forget that Derek is part of this family—"

Edwin stood up from his seat as if to object but Nora quickly continued above him, "—No matter what he might've done."

Both Edwin and Lizzie snorted , Marti merely crossed her arms over her chest and Casey seemed to only pale as her mother continued.

"This feud, and the not talking, has gone on for far too long. You two have always had this way of fighting tooth and nail and completely focused on hurting each other, never caring about who gets hit in the cross fire, and I've just about had enough of it." Casey's eyes widened considerably at her mother's words. She refused to waver her stand though.

"What are you trying to say mom? That we should all declare peace and play nice? Because, that's not an option."

"It is an option if you took the time to set your priorities straight. I know it's not easy what I'm suggesting but this is much bigger than just a feud Casey. There's a child caught in the middle of all this who deserves to know her father and frankly it mortifies me that you all let this drag on for so long!" Nora replied angrily.

"I'm sure that everyone in this room tried in some form or another to talk to Derek about Haylee at some point but the asshole has done a pretty good job of shutting out his only family so if he doesn't know about Haylee then it's his own fault. It's not like Casey is in hiding here." Edwin added this time.

"That can very well be the case, but it's been almost nine years. And if that isn't enough to bury the hatched then I think we should take in account that Haylee's been asking about Derek. You wouldn't hurt her by not trying your best to give her what she wants, which is to know her father?" Nora continued her gaze narrowing on her daughter.

Casey ran her hand through her hair frustratingly at the turn the conversation had taken. She had already made the decision to allow Haylee to get to know her dad even though it still petrified her. It just irked her that everyone seemed to have a take on how things should be handled and it was obvious that her mother in particularly wasn't aware of how much she was asking of her eldest daughter. With Derek it wasn't just a hatched that could be buried. There was so much more to it, so much hurt and pain that she had worked so hard to repress.

As soon as Haylee met her dad and vice versa, it would officially bring back Derek into their lives and Casey just knew in her gut that they wouldn't be able just to forgive and forget. Not what happened all those years ago, and not the fact that she kept Haylee from Derek. Because despite anyone that came to her defense ultimately Derek would see it as a betrayal and nothing less. She really didn't know what was worse, continuing this whole arrangement even if Haylee was caught in the cross fire or face Derek's wrath, something that she knew would finish breaking her.

It was never really an option after all.

"What am I suppose to do?" Her voice was barely audible as she forced the words out.

It hurt Nora to push her daughter into reconciling with a man that had clearly hurt her more then she had realized but it needed to happen. Edwin grunted frustratingly, and Marti seemed to be conflicted with what to feel in this turn of events. Lizzie remained impassive controlling her inner turmoil. They all loved Haylee and knew that sooner or later this would've happened. It was still hard accepting it.

"We should meet with him, and tell him about Haylee first."

"He won't listen, I've already tried." Martie admitted guiltily. Casey didn't even pretend to be surprised and seemed to at war with herself to react.

Nora sighed, "He will if I call George."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Things for the engagement party were coming along, not thanks to any effort on Derek's part, Amanda pointed out finally. They were sitting in a upscale restaurant waiting for his family to arrive meanwhile his fiancée drone on and on about center pieces, guest lists, seating arrangements and menu's. An honest opinion on these particular matters weren't really expected, not that he understood the utter importance of social status and charismatic values that went along with seating Person A at the same table as Person B or C. at an event like theirs. Really he was beginning to think he would have no part at all in anything involving the wedding other then showing up when he was told to and saying all the 'right' things.

Frankly he'd been too distracted at the new prospect of having to deal with his estranged family to even notice the rigorous detailing that went into planning an engagement party, much less care. Even if he hadn't had his own bout to worry about he wouldn't paid much mind to the upcoming event of the year anyway.

He had his own projects to keep him well occupied, beside training for the new season. He was very adamant about making the whole foster thing work, the closer he grew to Michael the thicker his resolve became. It had been years since he'd been really involved with kids and he had forgotten how innovative and energetic they were. He was slowly falling in love with the idea of being a father, of taking care of someone other than himself for once. Derek hadn't taken Amanda's words the night before, lightly. She'd been right about family so he was becoming more aware of the decisions he made and it became important to in account what effect they had on the people nearest to him. He found himself reflecting on his past mistakes and ways to amend the damage and chaos he'd made in his personal life. He hadn't felt the need to be a better person in such a long time, it somewhat surprised him that this time it was a child of four that awoke the desire to better himself.

Now more than ever, it was important to reconnect with his family, especially if he wanted to start one of his own. Even when he'd been a cocky teenager he'd always been convinced that he'd make sure that when he started a family of his own, he'd make sure it would never be torn apart, like his. He loved Nora, she'd been incredible after all the three siblings and single dad had been through, and he wouldn't have changed meeting her and Lizzie and… _Casey_, for nothing in the world. But it never changed the hell they had endured before they got to that good point.

And he almost ruined their entire family all over again, after all they'd been through. Falling in love with his step-sister of all people and then…

His attempt to fix things hadn't gone much better and was the reason he found himself in this entire mess.

So yeah the impending lunch Amanda had with his family was not all putting him at ease. The fact that Amanda insisted on inviting every relative of his currently in New York to join on made the vein in his temple tick more reverently. There was no fault though, in her reasoning that all the tension be taken care of before the party. He didn't need to be on the other end of the line this morning to hear his step-mother agreeing wholly. How they managed to entrap him in the lunch however was still a little unclear, though he suspected indisputable logic and a guilt trip.

This was however the reason why he found himself fidgeting with the expensive suede table cloth. He wasn't sure why he was nervous though. Derek was almost positive she wasn't going to show up. He knew she wouldn't want to see him, much less have anything to do with this attempt at reconcile by integrating in his wedding plans. He pretty much felt the same way, yet the thought did absolutely nothing to stop the torment going on in the pit at his stomach. He was even beginning to find Amanda's voice soothing, a clear indication of how not okay he was.

Any moment now his family would be there and guilt was already eating away at him.

Amanda was just about go into detail about appropriate dress code when she'd stopped mid sentence as a surprised yet eager look swept onto her features. He knew instantly then that they were finally all there. It was time.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; Posted Below **

His palms were sweating and he was pretty sure he forgot the proper function of utensils. There was a bowl of soup in front of him, though he couldn't recall when he had ordered it, or why he chose soup. He just stared at it as he tried very hard not to pay attention to the chattering that was going on at the table. Of course Amanda was leading the conversation, asking questions, Nora was answering gladly, and when prompted so were Lizzie and Marty. He heard Edwin laugh at all right moments, but the person he was most aware of hadn't said a word yet, and Derek was too afraid to look up again.

He'd gotten one glance at her when she had walked into the restaurant earlier, wearing a blue flowy dress and her hair pulled nicely over her right shoulder. But one look was all it took for his heart beat to pick up speed, his palms to become sweaty and his overall distress to ruin any appearance of indifference he might've conjured up in the last few hours. He had stood up like he'd been taught to do, greeted Nora with a kiss, shook his brothers hand(tried to hide his wince at the tight hold), and nodded to both Marty and Lizzie, fearing any further contact with his siblings might've cost him his manhood. He met Casey's eyes all but once and it literally felt like something heavily was dropped inside his gut, and he forced himself to quickly look away again. In that brief moment their eyes met he hadn't had a chance to properly read her emotions, but if he could guess it would've probably been hinting at something as uncomfortable as what he was currently feeling. He purposely did not focus on his heart fluttered, because no matter what he was still Derek Venturi, and in his mind hearts did no such thing.

"Not gonna eat your lunch there big brother?" and no matter how long it had been since he last talked to Edwin, it wasn't hard to miss the obnoxious tone in his little brothers voice. His automatic response usually would've been to hit Edwin over the head but as the functions in his arms debated whether or not to return, he through a glare at his little brother instead. He quickly realized his mistake when his eyes automatically wandered from Edwin, to the person sitting next to him. Casey. And the familiar blue irises were staring right back at him, and they locked in a trance. So many memories hit him at once, the predominant one featuring his lips tracing smooth skin softly—

"So Cassandra, how's your husband?" Amanda asked suddenly and Derek whipped his head to his fiancé startled and then back at Casey. He could see her cheeks reddening as she looked away from him clearing her throat before she answered.

"It's Casey, and I'm not married." She said firm. Derek released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. So she _wasn't _married? But, that didn't make sense. Derek was sure of what he saw and the little girl—he itched to ask more and thanked the heavens when his fiancé did it for him.

"But Nora says you have a daughter and that you definitely had a plus one for our party." Amanda said feigning confusion, really wanting to hear sordid family gossip.

Casey didn't waver when she answered instead she got that stubborn defiant look on her face that Derek was so intimately familiar with having had it directed at him on several occasions. Though there was still a twitch of nervousness about her that Derek couldn't help but notice as well.

"Yes, my daughter's name is Haylee and my plus one is Dr. Elliot Manvel." She stated curtly and quickly took a bite of her salad voiding any further attempt at Amanda's prying.

"Oh. Okay well how about you Elizabeth?" Amanda asked next.

"I'm not sure yet can you get back at me?" Lizzie said quickly.

Derek's eyes stayed on Casey as the inquiry continued more interested in what his dear step-sister had been up to then the damn seating arrangements. The Casey he knew would've never had a child out of wedlock, and Derek couldn't help his old tendency of making everything Casey related his business.

"How old is your daughter?" He asked casually, finally giving in and drinking a bit of his soup, mostly to have something to do with his hands so that they wouldn't fidget. The food wasn't all that bad, though he'd have preferred fries and a burger.

Casey's eyes widened in surprise at having Derek direct any actual human words at her. He was smugly drinking his soup and despite their history it was almost like they were send back in time, and that just irked her. She was ready to snap, that it wasn't any of his business when one look from Nora made her simmer down her anger.

Right. This lunch meeting was to mend bridges and to find some common ground so that her daughter could have a father. No matter how much of a pompous imbecile said father was. She bit the inside of her cheeks and forced the words out.

"Haylee will be eight in less than a month."

Despite the fact that there was still an ongoing conversation happening at the table, every ear except one pair was tuned to the conversation between Casey and Derek. The tension suddenly so thick only the sharpest of knives could cut through it.

Derek wasn't usually good with dates or anniversaries or specific events that weren't birthday related. But the night that changed his entire life was one day he'd never managed to forget. Not just because of the life changing event, though that alone could make it unforgettable, but also because it had happened during his graduation weekend. This was why he almost choked at the implication of Casey's words. He still knew how to do his math, after all.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

When he finally managed to catch his breath with the help of both Edwin and Amanda tapping his back he looked around the table meeting everyone's eyes, their knowing looks filled with guilt and sympathy, and finally he landed on Casey. The way she guiltily chewed her bottom lip and the way she couldn't really meet his eyes.

This wasn't –no he was just misinterpreting… They wouldn't—it just couldn't be.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

He's not even aware they're his words until Amanda answers him and then finally _her_ blue eyes meet his.

"What honey, are you okay. You always eat like a pig, sometimes I think you're—"

It's an almost deceivable movement, not even quite a shake of the head yet it's there none the less. The seriousness of his question and the painful look she gives him before looking away once more, says everything he needs to know.

He's not sure who's controlling his body but suddenly he's moving and walking away and stepping outside, abruptly in need of the fresh air, unable to breathe properly. He thinks he hears his name being called out but if there ever was a moment where he could give less than a shit it was now.

As soon as the air hits his face he tries to take in gulps of it, needing his constricted lungs to be filled with oxygen, because at some point he had stopped breathing, he's sure of it. Nothing else could explain the pain in his chest. He takes a moment to rest his hand on his knees suddenly afraid he might lose his lunch on top of it all, because he can't deal with this.

She couldn't have done this to him. He couldn't be…

"_Derek we shouldn't…" Her voice is wavering; her lips are red and fuller from being kissed by him. Her face is completely flushed and his hands are still buried in her hair, his forehead resting against hers. He never should've made that first move. Kissing her had been a mistake because now he knew what her lips tasted like and what her kisses felt like, and with her body so close to his, there was just no turning back. They'd been pussyfooting around issue for far too long. Her usually annoyed face was almost always accompanied with a small fond smile, now. And their jibes at each other was suddenly charged with something else, something _more_. _

_The way she looked at him tonight, the way she let him intertwine their hands and lead her upstairs. Allowing him to place a soft kiss on her shoulder, then her neck, her cheek and then finally her lips. She kissed him back just as fervently and still even as she uttered the words her body leaned into his indicating the complete opposite of what she's trying to say. Unable to say all the words that would leave him vulnerable and looking like a wimp, Derek showed her with his lips and hands what he felt, having her here in his arms. He let their eyes meet and never waver so that she could see how much more this was for him. How much he needed this now._

A hand brought him back to the present, and he shot up, breathlessly the words left his mouth without a second though.

"I'm a father."

He barely has enough time to be relieved when it's Casey that stares back at him and not Amanda, because he's not sure which is worse.

"Yes."

Just like that, as if it was meant as a punch in the gut no preamble no nothing, Casey confirmed it.

"God Case, laying it nice on the sensitivity there." He spat out.

"You, Derek Venturi, don't appreciate sensitivity so why bother? Besides it's the truth."

He manages a glare as his stomach turns in turmoil. The pain in his chest returns as his earlier thoughts hit him back full force.

"Why'd you… why didn't you tell me?"

**A/N; First, sorry for any spelling errors, I literally wrote this in about half an hour and just decided to post it as it was…**

**Okay so it's almost been a year since my last update and almost two since I first started this story. Thing is I feel like a jerk every time I get a story alert or review alert in my inbox, so I finally forced myself to just open a new document and write. So this is what came of it, and again maybe this chapter or any following would've turned out differently had I written it when I first started posting but this what came out of me today. This is not my first attempt at writing this chapter, my first two attempts were both lost when my computer gave its final wheeze so it's not for lack of trying that I haven't posted anything earlier. I know, I know, excuses, excuses, bleh! The muse is often absent but not yet dead! So I'll try to produce more to this soon I will finish this story, that's a promise, but for now this is it… Reviews would be much appreciated because really if it wasn't for them it might've taken me much longer to get back into this!**


	16. Chapter 16

Casey pushed a few of the loose strands of her hair back behind her ear, before sighing frustratingly.

"Look at how we left things." She scoffed and shook her head in what was not quite disbelieve but more resignation. Derek allowed his own bitter laugh to escape, because yeah they'd parted on shitty terms, if one could even classify them as terms. He couldn't let his thoughts dwell on their last moments together though because there was a bigger picture at hand. He had a kid. A kid he hadn't been told about and no matter how pissed off they could've ever been with each other, no matter what had conspired between them surely he hadn't deserved to not know his own daughter. _Daughter_. The word stuck in his mind and he felt his eyes prick with tears, because God this was too much.

He murmured a curse to himself before he turned around to gather what little he could that would resemble composure.

"Derek I know how this might fe—"

"—No Casey you don't!" Derek said angrily cutting her off. She winced before looking away as if he'd slapped her. "I feel like shit Casey." He said his voice filled with emotion. He had long stopped caring that they were still in the middle of the street, albeit a less busy one, but still in a public place. "I feel like complete utter shit, but I guess that's what I am to you right?" He asked bitterly, though his tone conveyed a tone of deep sadness.

"Derek no—"

"Yes Casey because why else would you do this? Keep her away from me…" His voice trailed off, before he began again. "I know you didn't think I was enough but I would've—" This time he cut himself off, and Casey looked at him startled before her eyes took on a defiant look.

"Would've what exactly? Given up your school, your career," Casey's voice took a forceful tone, "your women?" she spat lastly. It was Derek whose face took almost a distraught look, now.

"Fuck Casey, I don't even know why I questioned this. You knew me what? As a teenager. And that just about sums up your opinion of me, huh? Because you don't think I would've evolved, that I would've manned up and made something of myself—"

"Please, don't pretend like those years of witnessing your habits on tabloids didn't reaffirm me that I had made the right choice."

"That's because I didn't know I was a father. And I cleaned up my act years ago, bet you didn't notice that right? Because that would've proven that I _had _changed."

"Or maybe that you'd have gotten either bored or more subtle." She said unapologetic. "Face it you weren't father material. Especially not after—"

"After what Casey? After I put everything out there? After I showed you how much you meant to me?"

"Don't. Don't pretend that our night was anything more to you then you just marking me as another notch on your bedpost." She said furiously.

"Dammit Casey, you know it wasn't like that! Do you really think I'd have been so stupid as to risk everything with our family, for a lay?" At her utter silence he felt his gut sink. He looked away unable to meet her eyes any longer. "If that's what you still think of me than why'd you bother? Why now after almost nine years?" Derek asked dejectedly.

"Because our daughter wants to get to know you." She said before she could stop herself. That's how things were between them. How they'd always been, never processing exactly how much they could hurt one another with their words, or lack thereof, until it was much too late.

"And I think you should meet her." She said finally. Derek, was still too afraid to meet her gaze. He wasn't sure how many more of Casey's looks of, pity, disgust, or disappointment he could handle in one day. He leaned against the wall closest to him his head down, shoulders slump, and really just about done with arguing. He felt, more than saw, her proximity, when she moved closer to him.

"Are you sure you even want me to meet her?" He almost didn't recognize his own voice. The disheartened resignation in his tone, because the thing was, that with Casey he'd always felt inferior. She was the perfect one and the image she'd built of him had always been one of a person that was lacking. In every department that mattered, to her. So long ago he'd embraced the only role he was worthy of playing in her life. The irritating, womanizing, jerk, of a step-brother. He'd been stupid to ever want more, but he'd also been confident he wasn't the only one. So he let his feelings get the best of him. His freaking _feelings_! Of course wanting didn't equal having, and though he did have her that one night, it was never for more than just that one night. Regardless of what he—they both felt because Derek was beneath her.

And apparently not much had changed in her opinion of him. Not all the success or money in the world could change the way she saw him. It was a waste of his time expecting anything more than what he knew he'd get. He risked it all, lost it all, and just as he was scrambling for the remnants of what he'd once dreamt of having she returned, probably armed to destroy him once more. With a bombshell nonetheless to throw his worthlessness, right in his face like acid. A daughter.

"I don't matter in this Derek, and neither do you. Regardless of what happened between us, _she _wants to meet you, so that's what will happen. First lesson in parenthood, your child always comes first." She said firmly.

**A/N; Okay again I don't know where these chapters are coming from but I hope you guys are enjoying the story nonetheless! Ugh I feel like I'm writing blindly honestly there are no premeditated thoughts that go into writing these chapters, and to be honest any form of story structure I might've had for this story has gone *where are you?* with time. I have nothing more than a vague idea. **

**I'm not a huge fan of self-deprecating Derek, I like him to be confident even if he's mildly a jerk, and that Derek exists in this story and will make its return. It's just an overwhelming moment with him and Casey, and really she'll always be his weak spot… but all bets are probably off when he meets Dr. Manvel. Reviewwwww, it's the sole reason I stalk my muse with a bat to help write something down, so clicky the button…**


End file.
